Cousinly Visits
by Punintentionally Forgetting
Summary: Kaze laughed at Yuki who pouted at Hibari."I thought I was a bug," Yuki complained, "You lied to me! I want to be a bug!"  "Hn," Hibari said, "Idiots, insects, same thing."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

**Summary: ** She was just there to visit a cousin. Problem? She forgot she was visiting him and enrolled into Namimori Middle. And he just happens to be part of a certain mafia group. Who knew visiting relatives could be so strange?

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

_Thinking_

"_Whispering"

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

"Say what?"

A young purple haired girl with violet eyes looked at her mother's eyes questioningly.

The older woman sighed, "Yuki, stop day dreaming and listen to me for once! You're going to visit your cousin in Namimori for a few months while I go on a business trip."

Kuroko Yuki looked at her mother and turned to look out the window as the car drove past several buildings.

"I know that," she mumbled, "I just don't see why I can't stay with nii-san."

"Sorry Yuki-chan," a blond teenager with light purple eyes ruffled her hair, "I'm going somewhere for school and you can't come along. Don't worry, I'm sure you and Cousin-san can become great friends!"

Yuki slapped his hand away from her hair and growled, "But what if he's a vampire? I can't stand living with vampires! Or werewolves for that matter, but what if?"

Her brother sighed, "I swear Yuki, and he's not gonna be a vampire, and if he was you'd probably kick him to death or something."

"A, touché."

"Damn straight."

* * *

Yuki's mother, Kuroko Mizuno sighed and look at her watch, it was currently 11:30, she had about an hour more until she had to get to the airport, which just so happened to be about an hour away.

Crap.

"Yuki," Mizuno said to catch her daughter's attention, "I'm going to have to drop you off here since I'm going to be late for my plane, is that okay?"

Her daughter nodded as Mizuno stopped the car in front of a school building, and left the car with her belongings.

"Bye imouto-chan," Yuki's elder brother shouted as his mother drove off.

Yuki waved back, paused, and thought for a minute, "What am I doing here again?"

The young girl turned around a faced the building she was dropped off at. It was a school, maybe she was here to enroll…

Yuki shrugged and into the school building. She silently approached the reception desk and tapped on the secretary's shoulder.

"I am here to enroll…at least I think I am."

The secretary nodded, gave her a paper and box full of uniform, and said, "Fill this out and turn it in tomorrow, make sure to wear the uniform too."

The purple headed girl nodded, and left.

* * *

Yuki wandered around the town and stopped abruptly in front of a house, "Why the hell did I enroll for school in a place I don't even live in?"

At that moment a small cow creature burst through the house's window and landed in front of Yuki, tragically the young girl did not notice it and stepped on the poor cow.

"Ara," Yuki paused as she felt herself step on something squishy, she looked down and noticed the cow on her under her foot, Yuki looked at the blob blankly before saying, "I seemed to have stepped on some dirt. I should get it off my shoe, don't want to dirty this wonderful town's beautiful ground."

She promptly began to rub her foot against the hard cement as the strange creature sobbed at the abuse. Too bad she didn't know she was making the ground dirtier with the blood stains.

As she tried to get the dirt off her foot a short boy was pushed in front of her.

With him in front of her, a plan formed.

She immediately put on her most innocent smile and said, "Ne, can you help me with this dirt? I was walking around, looking for a place to live when I suddenly stepped on this dirt, and since this town is such a wonderful place I thought I should get rid of the dirt."

Yuki was never one for working when others could do it for her.

She quickly lifted her foot. On her shoe was a small cow child, bloody and crying in fear, "But you see this dirt just won't come off my shoe. So can you help me?"

The brown haired boy shrieked in terror, "Hiiieee! That's not dirt! That's Lambo! He's not dirt at all! He's a kid!"

Yuki lifted her foot again and moved her head to see Lambo, the cow child.

"So it is a child," she paused and watched the cow sob, she quickly stomped her foot on the ground and rubbed her foot against the ground even harder than before, "This pathetic creature cannot be called a child. It is soiling this town's wonderful aura, for that it must be eradicated."

The boy shrieked again, "Hiiieee! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"You look so pitiful right now," Yuki muttered as she stopped rubbing her foot against the ground, but instead stomped on Lambo furiously.

The boy paused, "Eh?"

"Alright," she muttered, "I'll stop under one condition."

"What is it?"

"Let me live with you."

"Hiiieee! No way! There's already a bunch of people living here!"

Yuki looked at him with her blank face, "Just until I remember why I'm in Namimori, my mom dropped me off in front of a school so I thought I was supposed to enroll, but I just remembered I don't live here. So please?"

She gave him her most innocent smile, but continued stomping on Lambo.

"Sure," a high pitched voice said.

The two turned their heads to the high pitched voice, the boy seemed to have found the voice on the brick wall but Yuki didn't see the person at all. All she saw was a conveniently placed tree.

The boy gave a high itched scream, "Reborn! Stop coming out of nowhere! And what's with the disguise?"

Suddenly the tree flew up and hit the boy on the head, "As pathetic as ever, Dame-Tsuna."

"Ne, Dame-Tsuna-san," Yuki said as she kicked him in the gut, "The tree said I could live with you so take me to your room."

She gave him her most sadistic glare, "Or else, I'll kick you dead."

"Hiiieee! She's just like Hibari-san!"

Suddenly, Lambo managed to gain consciousness from under Yuki's foot, "To-ler-ate…"

Yuki stomped again with all her might.

Lambo sobbed.

Tsuna whimpered.

Reborn smirked.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

And that's the end of chapter one! If you like it then review! I mean it, review.

Click that damn review button if you want me to continue.

Click it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

**Summary: ** She was just there to visit a cousin. Problem? She forgot she was visiting him and enrolled into Namimori Middle. And he just happens to be part of a certain mafia group. Who knew visiting relatives could be so strange?

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

_Thinking_

"_Whispering"

* * *

_

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"Class, today we will be having a new student. Her name is Kuroko Yuki, treat her well. Now I have a staff meeting so, free time, good-bye."

The teacher quickly rushed out of the classroom, how professional.

Yuki silently stepped into the classroom in her uniform, she silently tugged at her short skirt.

At that moment she noticed that everyone was looking at her, she straightened herself up and waved, "Yo, piss me off and I'll kick you dead."

Tsuna had reacted to the phrase badly, she wished to see the reaction in everyone else in the class.

Some kids whimpered, a brown haired girl smiled, a silver headed boy scowled, and a tall spiky haired guy laughed.

She looked blank and went to her seat, which was conveniently placed next to Tsuna, who shrieked in fear. Yuki scowled at the boy and hit his head lightly.

"Tsuna-san should be braver, Reborn-sama agrees with me, see?" she held up a puppet that had a striking resemblance to Reborn.

* * *

Apparently, Tsuna's mom didn't mind having another guest in the house and had welcomed her warmly. Then Reborn came in, he kicked Tsuna and immediately became Yuki's new role-model. I-pin also became Yuki's new role model when the purple haired girl saw the small Chinese child use gyoza-ken on Lambo. Bianchi was on completely neutral terms with Yuki as the two of them worshiped Reborn. Lambo screamed in fear whenever he saw Yuki, which was pretty natural as she kicked him at every chance she got. And Fuuta was just Fuuta.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, be more brave or else I'll have Yuki-chan kick you dead," she made her voice as high as she could and acted through the Reborn puppet.

Tsuna shrieked at the thought of Yuki kicking him as he had seen her make Lambo one with the cement.

The silver headed guy suddenly approached her and hit her, causing Yuki to drop her puppet, "Don't be rude to Juudaime! You don't even deserve to be near him!"

Yuki tilted her head in confusion, "Juudaime?"

At that moment, the tall happy-go-lucky boy decided to show up, "Haha, don't worry Yuki-san, it's just Gokudera's nickname for Tsuna."

"That's a pretty lame name then," Yuki turned to Tsuna, "You're so pathetic, what are you the tenth of anyways?"

Gokudera quickly lost his temper and smack the new student again, "You stupid woman! Juudaime is going to be the tenth boss of the Vongola!"

"Vongola," Yuki murmured to herself, "That's a stupid name for a group. What does it stand for? Vain Orange Nobodies Give Old Lame Apples?"

"…that's a pretty good acronym…" Tsuna muttered.

"Damn straight," Yuki said as she patted Tsuna on the head, "I epically pwn with acronyms."

The tall boy laughed merrily as he put his hand on Yuki's shoulder, "You're really funny are you part of Tsuna's group too? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yuki smiled with a carefree look as she reached up to Yamamoto's shoulder and patted him back, "Ne, you have a real nice aura, I was gonna kick you dead a while ago. But now, you're so happy I won't. Instead, I'll kick Gokudera-san later, because grumpy people ruin Namimori's wonderful aura."

Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna shrieked.

And Gokudera argued that Yuki wouldn't ever be able to beat him because he was Tsuna's right hand man.

A few moments later, the teacher came back.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Violet eyes blinked as she watched her lunch be destroyed by dynamite, "Gokudera-san, you dare use dynamite to defeat me. Because of that dynamite my lunch has been ruined, for that I will be taking Tsuna-san's lunch."

Yuki quickly grabbed Tsuna's half eaten lunch and began to eat, ignoring Tsuna's cries.

"Tsuna-san, do you not agree that it is natural for me to take your lunch?"

Tsuna shrieked as he saw Yuki's sadistic smile, "Hiiieee! It's not natural at all!"

She frowned, "Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san is your subordinate and you are his boss. As his boss you must take responsibility for his actions. As he destroyed my lunch it would only be natural for me to take the problem up to the boss. And since you are his boss I believe it would only be natural for me to take your lunch."

She took a bite of one of Tsuna's onigiri, "Of course, if you refuse to take responsibility then I will be forced to kick you dead because you are showing people that Reborn-sama is a bad tutor that does not set a good example."

She smirked cruelly, "I refuse to allow you to hurt Reborn-sama's reputation."

"Hiiieee!"

"Haha, Yuki-san must really like Reborn," Yamamoto laughed as he ate his own lunch, oblivious to the danger around him.

Yuki blushed, "O-of course I like Reborn-sama! The first time I met him I was so amazed at his professionalism as a tutor, not only that but he is a hitman! I had always wanted to meet a hitman."

* * *

**Flashback!**

"_Of course you can stay here Yuki-chan! No girl should sleep out on the streets," Nana said as she patted Yuki's purple head._

"_Thank you Nana-san," Yuki bowed, "I should go up to Tsuna-san's room to unpack."_

_Yuki quickly lifted her backpack and the box full of uniform and followed Tsuna upstairs._

_Tsuna walked up to a door with a tuna on it and opened it, "Here's my room, I'll go get a futon for you."_

"_It's okay Tsuna-san. I can sleep on the floor. I like your floor," Yuki said as she lay on the floor, "it's so comfortable and it's also a carpet!"_

_The brown haired boy sweat dropped as Yuki began to ramble about his floor._

_Suddenly Yuki stopped rambling, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Tsuna's head, "Your hair looks fluffier than the floor, can I sleep in it?"_

"_Hiiieee! No way! That's impossible!"_

"_Awww…"_

_All of a sudden, a black blur came out of nowhere, a second later, Tsuna was on the ground, a baby with a yellow pacifier around his neck, was on the brown haired boy's head._

_Yuki looked at the baby in shock, "Oh my god."_

"_I am the great hitman and Tsuna's home tutor, Reborn!" he said as he pointed a green gun in Yuki's direction._

"_That was so cool!" Yuki shouted as she appeared in front of Reborn, on her knees, she quickly began bowing._

"_I've always wanted to meet a hitman, not only that but you totally owned Tsuna-san! You're my new hero!"_

**Flashback End

* * *

**

"And that's how it was." Yuki finished.

Yamamoto laughed, "Haha, that's nice."

"It is," Yuki agreed as she looked off into the horizon, dazed.

"There's nothing professional in beating your student," Tsuna muttered to himself.

"That's so stupid," Gokudera muttered before Yuki walked over to him, raised her foot and stepped on Gokudera's head, forcing it to make contact with the ground.

"What was that?" Yuki said as she smiled sadistically, "Did you just call my dedication to Reborn-sama stupid?"

"So what if I did?"

"I'll kick you dead."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling that they had to be in class.

Tsuna shrieked, "Hiiieee! We're gonna be late!"

And they ran to class.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

And that's the end of chapter two! A lot of people seem to be guessing who Yuki's cousin is…-shifty eyes- I won't tell you who it is, but it's pretty obvious. I won't be revealing her cousin anytime soon, maybe in the next chapter or something.

If you like it then review! I mean it, review.

Click that damn review button if you want me to continue.

Click it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

**Summary: ** She was just there to visit a cousin. Problem? She forgot she was visiting him and enrolled into Namimori Middle. And he just happens to be part of a certain mafia group. Who knew visiting relatives could be so strange?

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

_Thinking_

"_Whispering"

* * *

_

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Yuki sighed as she searched for her newfound friends that consisted of a no-good child, a baseball obsessed dummy, and a guy that was obsessed with the no-good child.

She had such great choice in friends.

The violet-eyed girl walked around the halls of the school when she bumped into someone. She down to see that she was standing on a black blur, the poor girl had very bad eyesight, it was so bad that half the things she saw were blurs. And the black blur just so happened to be to a certain prefect's shoe.

"Ara," she spoke to herself, "I seemed to have stepped on some dirt again. I should get rid of it. I wouldn't want to leave dirty footprints around this wonderful school."

And she began to kick at the dirt, non-stop. It took the poor girl a few minutes for her to realize she was kicking at a person's shoe, actually it took the person to speak for her to realize she was kicking said person.

"Kick me one more time and see what happens."

Yuki paused for a moment before kicking the person's leg again.

"I'll bite you to death," the voice said in a dark tone.

Yuki looked up to see the eyes of the devil. The person's eyes were a dark black, so black that she couldn't even see her reflection.

She scowled, unafraid of the black abyss in his eyes, "Well I'll kick you dead!"

"Your grammar is appalling, herbivore."

Suddenly a tonfa came from the person's sleeve as he made a swipe for Yuki's head but she managed to duck in time. Yuki immediately rolled to the side and got up. She stood a few feet away from her attacker and managed to get a good look at him.

He wore the school's uniform and had dark black hair. The only difference was that he wore a jacket that had a red band on his sleeve with the words 'Disciplinary Committee' in gold print.

The wind blew around the two of them dramatically when all of a sudden, Yuki's phone rang.

* * *

"Moshi moshi," Yuki said as she ignored her opponent.

"_Yo! Yuki-chan, did you meet Cousin-san yet?"_

"Ha? Onii-san, is that you?"

"_Heck yeah it's me! Did you meet Cousin-san yet?"_

"…Who's Cousin-san?"

"…_No idea, but you probably forgot why you're in Namimori, huh."_

"So what if I did?"

Yuki heard her brother sigh and curse in a different language, as she could tell from the tone.

"_You're in Namimori to visit our cousin, hold on. Let me find out who he is."_

A few moments passed, "You're a nice person attacker-san."

"Thanks for letting me talk to my brother. I'll make you a cookie next time we meet."

Her opponent scoffed before turning to listen to a man with a strange hairstyle.

"_Ah! I got it! His names Hibari Kyouya…he has a cool name…"_

Yuki agreed, "Ne, nii-san I'm a bit busy so I'll call you when I find him."

"_Bye-bye!"_

And they hung up.

* * *

Yuki quickly turned around and walked toward the school entrance, she immediately forgot about her opponent who had left her in favor of punishing a few other students that thought it would be fun to do drugs in the parking lot.

Fools, they should have known better than to get high in a parking lot.

The best place would be in their own home, not a public area where evil prefects lingered.

* * *

**Tsuna's House**

"Tsuna-san," Yuki shouted as she walked toward her host's room, "I found out why I'm here!"

The purple headed girl promptly opened the door and walked in, after a moment she noticed that Tsuna and his two friends plus a tutor were surrounding a small coffee table, studying.

The girl silently made a beeline to Tsuna and kicked him lightly, and by lightly kicking she meant kicking him as hard as she could without damaging the house. The poor brown haired boy slammed into a wall and cried in fear.

"Hiiieee! Yuki-san, why'd you do that?"

Yuki stared at him with piercing eyes, "I don't like being ignored. Anyways, I found out I'm in Namimori because I'm here to visit my cousin!"

"That's great Yuki-san," Tsuna said, "Who's your cousin?"

Sadly, with Tsuna being kicked into a wall Gokudera was at his protect-the-Juudaime mode and had taken out several sticks of dynamite and threw it at Yuki. Yamamoto just laughed merrily, talking to Yuki who was equally happy. The good thing was that Gokudera missed Yuki by chance and had hit Lambo instead.

The poor cow stood no chance.

Lambo sobbed loudly and immediately shot him self with his ten-year-bazooka, probably in hopes that his ten year self would be able to forget Yuki.

Tragically, ten years weren't good enough to get rid of the trauma known as Kuroko Yuki because Lambo's fifteen year old self collapsed in tears and bowed at Yuki's feet, begging to be spared.

Having not met Teenage Lambo before, Yuki kicked him in the gut and did what she did to Lambo to the elder Lambo.

She made him one with the floor, again.

Lambo was now traumatized, in both the present and the future.

"Anyways," Yuki continued her very intelligent chat with Yamamoto, as she crushed Lambo's older self under her foot, "I like milk, but I think strawberry milk is better because it has a really good flavor. Sometimes the people that make chocolate milk put too much chocolate powder that you have to shake it and I keep forgetting to shake it so I always get strawberry milk."

Yeah, it was that intelligent.

Yamamoto laughed again, "That's nice, but I always get the plain one, but I guess I should try strawberry milk."

"Hn, you should. It's the best flavor I know of."

Just then, a loud poof sound followed by loud sobs indicated that Lambo was back, Yuki kicked him out the window.

"Anyways," Yuki continued, as she transferred her conversation to Tsuna, "My cousin's name is apparently Hibari Kyouya. He has a cool name too."

Tsuna screamed in terror, "Hiiieee! It's Hibari-san?"

"…Actually I can see him being your cousin, but that's not the point," Tsuna shouted, pointing at Yuki, "Your cousin's evil! He'll tear you apart!"

Yuki's eyes shined cruelly, "Then I'll tear him apart ten times more!"

"Besides, can you tell me where he lives? I have to move in with him. Of course I would love it if you offered to introduce me to him tomorrow at school while I bunk at your house again," Yuki spoke as she took out a blanket, a pillow, and a nightcap before lying on the ground, "I can? Thanks Tsuna-san, I won't kick you to death for a week."

And she went to sleep.

Tsuna sobbed, "I didn't even get to say anything."

"Ahahaha, Yuki-chan sure is funny. Is she going to be part of the mafia game too?" Yamamoto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

The mentioning of a mafia game immediately woke Yuki up, "Mafia game? I love mafia games! Can I play? If I can then I call being the secretary of state!"

Gokudera twitched, "Baka, there's no such thing as a secretary of state in the mafia world! You're talking about something completely different!"

"There isn't? Onii-san said that there was a secretary of state," Yuki muttered, "But then again, she was a hostage…Can I be the first subordinate you have? You know, not right hand or left hand man, just the first minion?"

"I don't think they have minions either," Tsuna said as he burst Yuki's thought bubble, that had consisted of a bathtub, a shark, a toy boat, and several rubber ducks.

"Oh…then what the hell am I supposed to be in the game?"

"You can't play," Tsuna shouted. He didn't want to involve a poor innocent girl like Yuki into such a dangerous thing.

Ha, Yuki, innocent, who was he kidding? She was Hibari's cousin, she was probably a Satanist or something, but back to the plot.

Yuki pouted, "Why the hell not? You know what? Forget it, I'm asking Reborn-sama!"

"You can join," was all Reborn said, "Now leave me to my job. Tsuna shut up and learn or else I'll shoot you."

Yuki gave a victory dance and promptly went back to sleep, before realizing she didn't do homework at all.

"Aw shit, I'm doomed," she muttered before sitting next to Tsuna as he listened to Reborn teach.

"Yuki-san, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, "I thought you finished your homework hours ago."

"Well I didn't," Yuki spoke deadpanned, "Now shut up and let me listen for the answers."

* * *

There was now one tuna, one baseball obsessed child, one tuna obsessed smoker, one cheater, plus one evil tutor.

Which equaled into the tuna obsessed smoker and baseball obsessed child leaving when they finished their homework, the tuna being kicked and the cheater cheating off the tuna's answers.

* * *

It was a pity Yuki didn't know about Tsuna's bad reputation of being no-good.

The next day she had horrible scores on every single subject, but at least they were better than Tsuna's and Yamamoto's.

After receiving her scores the purple headed girl turned to Tsuna, with a very evil grin, "Ne, Tsuna-san, after one week I'm going to kick you _dead_."

"Hiiieee! What did I do?"

* * *

**Author's Corner**

And that's the end of chapter three! If you like it then review! I mean it, review.

Click that damn review button if you want me to continue.

Click it.

You know you want to.

Just click it.

Click it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

**Summary: ** She was just there to visit a cousin. Problem? She forgot she was visiting him and enrolled into Namimori Middle. And he just happens to be part of a certain mafia group. Who knew visiting relatives could be so strange?

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

"Ne, Tsuna-san, what's Cousin-san like?"

"Eh," Tsuna turned his head to face Yuki as she doodled on her worksheet, "Hibari-san?"

"Yeah," Yuki nodded as she drew a sheep with wings jumping of a cliff, "You seemed to know Cousin-san so I was hoping you could tell me more about him."

Tsuna scratched his head, "I don't really know much about him, all I know is that Hibari-san is the president of the Disciplinary Committee and he's really scary."

"Ah," she ceased her activity, "Ne Tsuna-san."

"What is it?"

She lifted up her paper that was covered in doodles, "Which one do you like best?"

Tsuna looked at her paper and skimmed through her drawings, let's see, there were: flying sheep, a super panda, a stick figure doing a weird pose, Reborn shooting Lambo, I-Pin using gyoza-ken on Lambo, Gokudera smoking dynamite, Yamamoto living in a cup of milk, more flying sheep, a dancing cookie, him beating the crap out of Lambo, Gokudera feeding dynamite to Lambo, Yamamoto using Lambo as a baseball…

Tsuna silently shrieked in his head, '_Hiiieee! Yuki-san really hates Lambo!'_

"So," Yuki asked as he handed her paper back, "Which one did you like?"

"Um…I like this one," he pointed to a simple picture that was in no way insane or involved bodily harm, it was a picture of an innocent flower pot.

Yuki took a look at the picture and paused, "Oh, I forgot to add something."

"Here," after quick erasing, she added feet to the flower pot and Lambo under its foot, "See, much better than the last one."

Tsuna sweat dropped, '_She really hates him.'_

Suddenly, a tall shadow loomed over Yuki. "Kuroko-san, I will not tolerate you drawing in class. Detention!"

"But," Yuki looked up at the teacher with bright sparkling eyes, fake tears threatening to spill, "I thought this was art class!"

The teacher sighed, "This is not an art class Kuroko-san this is a math class."

"Oh," Yuki took a moment to think, "Ooohh, I get it now. No wonder the paper had math stuff on it!"

"Yes, so report to the Disciplinary Committee during break."

"Okay," Yuki said as she took a pencil and drew the teacher being attacked by math problems.

In the middle of drawing another picture, she paused, "Wait, the Disciplinary Committee? That's great, I can meet my cousin!"

Tsuna prayed for Yuki's safety.

* * *

**Detention**

Yuki hummed as she sat on a couch in the Reception Room when a man with an Elvis like hairstyle came in.

"Yo," Yuki waved as she hopped off her seat, "I'm here for my detention!"

The man ignored her, "Hibari-san wants you to serve your detention on the roof."

"Oh," Yuki walked out the room, silently fuming, "Bastards, I had to walk around the entire school searching for the fucking Reception Room and when I finally find the bloody room they make me go to the freaking roof…"

* * *

**Roof**

"Oi," Yuki called out as she walked onto the roof, "I'm here for my detention."

Suddenly, a tonfa slammed into her head, "For waking me up from my nap, I will bite you to death."

"Ouch," Yuki mumbled as she got up, "Ne, are you Hibari Kyouya?"

"So what if I am," another tonfa came out of his sleeve and slammed into her gut.

Yuki got up again, and held out her hand, "I'm Kuroko Yuki, your cousin."

She smiled sadistically, "For hitting me, I will kick you dead."

The violet haired girl grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled him towards her knee, but her opponent was fast. Hibari dodged Yuki's knee and slammed a tonfa at her skull again. In retaliation, Yuki hit the ground and kicked his shin with all her might, but not before Hibari broke her arm.

Yuki managed not to scream in pain, and lifted herself up with one arm before slamming her foot into the prefect's stomach.

Hibari stumbled back before kicking Yuki in her gut, "I know who you are, and I refuse to live with an herbivore like you, not only that but you have horrible grammar. You can live on the streets for all I care."

"Eh," Yuki's personality changed, "What do you mean?"

He never answered Yuki's question and walked away. Before Yuki could chase after him, the bell rang, signaling that break was over.

* * *

**Class**

Tsuna silently took notes as the teacher spoke before turning to Yuki worriedly. The poor girl sat with an aura of gloom as she took messy notes with her left hand.

'_That's strange,'_ Tsuna thought, _'Yuki-san's right handed…'_

"Yuki-san," Tsuna whispered to his neighbor, "Is something wrong?"

Yuki looked up to Tsuna with a blank look as her aura of gloom suddenly disappeared, "Nope, nothing at all…"

"Ah," Tsuna whispered in relief, "That's good."

Yuki's aura of gloom suddenly came back when Tsuna returned to his notes.

'_What am I going to do?'_ Yuki thought as she gloomily took her notes, _'I can't go back to Tsuna's house, well I can but I don't want to burden him…'

* * *

_

**End of the Day**

"What am I going to do?"

Yuki stared at the sky as she sat on the swings in the playground.

She sighed and swung back and forth as she looked at the bright sky with a smile.

"Ah! I forgot," Yuki quickly took out her cell phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo, nii-san!"

"_What? Do you know what time it is?"_

"No, and I don't care, Cousin-san is an ass!"

"_Why_?"

"He said I can't live with him because I'm an herbivore and I have bad grammar."

"…_Wow, he is an ass. Where are you supposed to stay now?"_

"I don't know," Yuki muttered, "I thought you would know."

"_Well I don't, but my boss owns a hotel in Namimori. I can ask if you can stay there for a while if you want."_

"Okay," she sighed in relief, she didn't have to sleep on the streets, "Thanks."

"…Wait a minute, boss? I thought you were still in school!"

"_Oh, you see, I accidentally signed up to be an intern instead of going on the trip."_

"Oh, okay," Yuki mentally sighed at her brother's stupidity, "So can I live there?"

"_I didn't ask, I'll call you back when I get an answer."_

"Yeah…but where am I supposed to stay?"

"_Go to your friend's house or something, what was his name? Dame-Tsuna-san?"_

"No, it was Tsuna-san. Dame-Tsuna-san is when he runs around in his boxers."

"…_Seriously? He runs around in his boxers…at least he's not going commando."_

"Yup," Yuki agreed, she would probably be scarred for life if he did, "Bye-bye."

"_Bye-bye."_

And the two siblings hung up.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

And that's the end of chapter four! Yeah, I know it was bad and it seems rushed, but really, I can't picture Yuki living with Hibari, it would be so chaotic for them to live with each other, so I decided to have Yuki live in a hotel. And if you're wondering what arc this is then you'll probably see it in a few chapters…who knows, maybe you'll know in chapter five.

If you like it then review! I mean it, review.

Click that damn review button if you want me to continue.

Click it.

You know you want to.

Just click it.

Click it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

**Summary: ** She was just there to visit a cousin. Problem? She forgot she was visiting him and enrolled into Namimori Middle. And he just happens to be part of a certain mafia group. Who knew visiting relatives could be so strange?

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

The next day, Yuki received a call from her brother.

"…Your boss is an ass."

His boss said no. And it wasn't the let me think for a bit no, it was the quick immediate I hate-you-you-son-of-a-bitch no.

"_I thought Cousin-san was an ass."_

The two siblings never bothered to even remember Hibari's name, he was an ass, and therefore he was not worth remembering to him. Plus, calling him Hibari hurt them more than being stabbed, why you may ask?

It was simple. The reason why they refused to call him by his name was because…

He had a cool name.

Yeah, it was so cool that they decided that it was too cool for them to say it.

And because he was an ass, asses don't deserve cool names like Hibari Kyouya.

Anyways, back to the conversation between two 'kind and caring' siblings.

"Fine, your boss's an asshole. He should die in a fucking hole full of evil fan girls that love putting men into lady's underwear and forcing them the screw other men. Then he should be forced to watch extremely graphic gay porn!"

"…_that's just sick. Seriously Yuki, I'm a dude. I don't feel very comfortable hearing you say these things."_

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Oh suck it up. You know you feel the same way about your boss."

"_No, I don't. I feel that he should be sent to that one place with the fucking field of daisies and hugs. Including the fan girls dressing him up and then they'll make him skip and sing and hug in the daisies. And he'll be forced to link hands with other men and-"_

Her brother was cut off with an extremely loud shout.

"_VOOOOOIIIII! STOP RANTING ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU FUCKING HATE BOSS YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"_

"…_I'm not ranting, I'm stating a fact. I hate him. I hate him so much for making my adorable little sister sleep in the streets. I also hate him for making me work with you, you're like the worst co-worker anyone can have. Seriously, you scream 'VOOOIIII' every freaking second that I can actually hear the bloody exclamation marks…"_

"Onii-san," Yuki spoke, completely ignoring the conversation between boss and subordinate, "You're ranting again. Anyways, I agree with you. But you're forgetting something in your hate rant, you forgot to add the rainbows and unicorns."

"_I did? Well then, add those in and I think I'll be dandy."_

"You shouldn't rant so much," Yuki continued, "It's bad for you. Mom said it's also bad for your health, I don't want you to get sick because then no one else will take care of me when Mom gets really old…"

"_Pshaw, you're rambling you hypocrite. Don't say I shouldn't rant when you can't stop rambling."_

"_VOOOOOOIIIIIII! GET THE FUCK OFF YOUR GODDAMN PHONE! WE GOT WORK!"_

"_Hai hai, bastard, bye imouto-chan!" _(Little sister)

"Bye," Yuki muttered as she stood up from Tsuna's bed. Yesterday, it rained, a lot. She had stepped in over a hundred puddles before she got to Tsuna's house, when she explained her situation he allowed her to stay over until she received a reply from her brother.

* * *

"Tsuna-san," Yuki called out as she down the stairs to see Nana cooking more food than usual, "My brother called, his boss said no. I'll be staying with you now."

Tsuna nodded absentmindedly, "Okay."

Yuki tilted her head, _'Is something wrong with Tsuna?'_

She shrugged and ate her breakfast.

* * *

"Your dad sounds like a meanie," Yuki deadpanned after Tsuna told them about his dad, "Let's say you were so distraught at the fact that your abusive father is coming home to beat you up and ditch school."

"Yuki," Tsuna started, "You shouldn't make such false claims, besides my dad wasn't abusive. He was a weirdo."

"So does that mean we can't ditch class?"

Yamamoto laughed, like he always did, "Sounds like fun. That way we can take your mind off your dad. Besides, it's a Sunday."

"For once," Gokudera said, "You idiots actually have a good idea."

"Let's," Yuki agreed as she grabbed Tsuna and led him, back to his home, "You guys go and invite people while me and Tsuna do nothing but change clothes."

And the four friends split.

* * *

Yuki scowled, the group had went to the Namimori shopping district to hang out when all of a sudden a body with a strange blue flame crashed into her head. While the boy apologized profusely to Tsuna he had forgotten about the poor girl he landed on.

"Get off of me," Yuki shouted as she shoved the boy off her back and dusted herself, "God, do you know how heavy you are? Hell, do you know how heavy your stupid boomerang is? If it wasn't for the fact that there was a very pretty homicidal maniac swinging a sword I would've kicked you dead so hard that your descendants would have felt it!"

Tragically, the said pretty homicidal maniac seemed to have a vendetta against our poor heroine because the moment she stood up, Yamamoto was thrown at her like a baseball.

"Ow," was all Yuki managed before Gokudera was also thrown at Yamamoto, causing the two boys to crush her.

Summoning all of her strength, she managed to claw her way out from under the two males and screamed at the silver headed swordsman.

"You son of a bitch," Yuki screamed as she slammed her foot against his head, "You threw them at me because I said you were pretty didn't you? Well I'll have you know that you are no longer pretty!"

Her personality suddenly did a 180, "You're adorable! Yes, yes you are homicidal-maniac-san! It was so cute of you to get revenge by throwing them at me! You're so adorable I want to hug you to death, but hugging isn't enough."

"Once I finish hugging you," an evil gleam shined in her eyes, "I'm going to kick you dead until you stay dead for hurting my friends. And then I'll make you play dress up and we'll have a tea party!"

Yuki began to ramble about the _fun_ things she would to the swordsman when he suddenly threw her into the pile of losers.

"You people suck," was all she managed to say before a piece of debris fell on her head and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Several men in black snickered as their boss tried to stop Yuki from chewing his arm off, apparently Yuki dreamed about food a lot so she had a habit of chewing things while she slept.

"Guys," a man with shiny blond hair whined, "It's not funny. She's drooling on me."

"No," Yuki murmured as the man set her on a futon, "Mr. Waffle, come back! You must become one with Sir Syrup and my tummy…Oh hello Mrs. Marshmallow…"

The purple haired girl detached herself from "Mr. Waffle" and began to chew on a pillow.

The man's subordinates snickered while their boss sweat dropped.

"This is Kuroko Yuki?" The blond muttered as the cotton inside the pillow spilled through a hole Yuki made while chewing.

Reborn appeared next to him, "Yep, although she's a bit strange she will be useful to Tsuna's family."

"Ha," the man fell down in surprise, "Reborn!"

"Shut up Dino and let me talk," Reborn jumped onto Dino's head.

"A few weeks ago I made her write a list of her talents," the sun Arcobaleno pulled out a paper, "Take a look."

Dino sweat dropped as he read a random line, "I once kicked my brother in the leg and broke it, then I broke it even more when I tried to wrap it up in some gauze. What's this supposed to mean?"

"Idiot," Reborn kicked Dino's head, "Do you not know who her brother is?"

"Nope," the blond shook his head.

"You honestly don't know Kuroko Kaze, the self proclaimed Mr. Unbreakable while you were in school," Reborn asked again.

"Eh," Dino shouted in surprise, "No way! She can't possibly be related to him! He's evil incarnate! How can she be related to him? Besides, it's almost impossible to break his bones!"

There was a silent pause, Yuki snored, "Die Mr. Waffles die- that's what you get for leaving me and Sir Syrup…Hehe, stab, hehe murder…"

Cue sweat drop, "No, wait, I can see it now."

"Boss," another man in a tuxedo walked in, "Tsuna is waking up."

* * *

Yuki woke up to Tsuna screaming. His screams had never been so loud, she groggily picked up her pillow and walked toward Tsuna's room and slammed her drool covered pillow into his head.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna-san," Yuki gave him a smile, "It's too early right now. We can go murder people later."

And she promptly collapsed onto his floor and began to drool again.

"Never mind," Dino muttered to Reborn, "I can't see the resemblance anymore."

Reborn decked the Cavellone boss, "Shut up Dino."

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Yeah, I know, pretty bad chapter. And now you know Yuki's brother, Kaze.

Yeah, I'm not all imaginative with names. Another good thing is that you know what arc I'm starting it all in. I was thinking about starting it from the beginning but I decided to start in the middle.

Now review.

Or Flame.

Or criticize.

I don't really care because I know I suck at writing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. And as it pains me to say, I never will own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

"So you're telling me this isn't a mafia game?"

Nod.

"Yamamoto still thinks this is a game even though there's evidence it isn't a game."

Nod.

"Gokudera knows it's not a game and he's part of the mafia."

Nod.

"And when you first met Gokudera he was trying to kill you."

Nod.

"And Reborn-sama is forcing you in situations that involve the mafia in which you have no escape from."

Nod.

"And one of these situations is where we all get these totally awesome ring halves and become a guardian of something out of a weather channel."

A hesitant nod.

Nod.

"And you're going to be the next boss for this Vongola Family, the strongest mafia in the world."

Nod.

"And you don't even want to be part of the mafia."

Nod.

Yuki breathed out, "I believe you."

"Really?" Tsuna asked- he was happy someone that wasn't part of the mafia believed his unbelievable story.

The small girl flipped the table, to the amusement of Reborn and Dino, "LIKE HELL I DO!"

* * *

Several universes away, a certain orange haired boy began to have a sense of déjà vu as he flipped a table at the girl who claimed she was a death god.

"BULLSHIT!"

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU NOT WANT TO BE A MAFIA BOSS?" Yuki screamed in anger.

Tsuna shrieked, like he always did, "What do you mean?"

She grabbed onto Tsuna's shoulders and shook him, "You retard! Do you know how long I've dreamed of being part of the mafia? Now I can be part of the real mafia, overthrow you after your few years of ruling and then I can take over the world!"

"What?" Tsuna stuttered, "Yuki, you can't! You'll end up getting hurt like today! And what do you mean by take over the world? You can't do that!"

She glared at the foolish child that dared to mock her dream, "Why the hell can't I take over the world?"

"Besides, I get hurt plenty of times," Yuki smiled happily as she pats Tsuna's wonderfully fluffy head, "My brother tossed me off the roof of a hotel once and I lived. Of course I had to go to the Emergency room, but hey, I lived. Then I tossed my brother off a skyscraper…"

Her smile turned sorrow, "I was a pity he survived."

_What is wrong with her?_ Tsuna though mournfully.

Dino sweat dropped when he heard Yuki speak about her brother, _I guess personalities do run in the family…though I kinda feel sorry for whoever has to tutor Yuki._

_So this is my temporary student._ A small figure thought as it watched Yuki scream at Tsuna. _Interesting._

Yuki's sorrow smile turned happy, "So what ring do I get?"

"What," Tsuna asked.

She pointed at Tsuna's ring half, "Well, you said we had to fight the T-Double-A squad to get the ring halves."

"T-Double-A?" Tsuna wasn't the only one confused as Dino asked the question.

Yuki nodded, her short ponytail flopping like a fish out of water, "Yep, it's short for totally awesome assassination squad."

"I see," Tsuna nodded, "Hey wait a minute! They're not awesome all!"

Yuki pouted, "But Ahm-chan is part of it! And Ahm-chan's so adorable she's awesome!" (A/N: It is pronounced am, like in 'I am' and stuff.)

"Ahm-chan?"

"Adorable-homicidal-maniac-chan, you know, the pretty lady that attacked us!"

Dino stifled a laugh, seriously, Squalo was mistaken for a _pretty_ lady. It was just too much. He quickly turned around and began giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Shut up other pretty lady!" Yuki decked Dino with a small kick. Dino stopped giggling.

_Other pretty lady?_ He silently cried in a corner, "I'm not a pretty lady, I'm a manly man."

It was now Reborn's turn to smirk in amusement, because we all know that he doesn't smile. Because whenever Reborn smiles, a puppy dies of animal abuse. And when he laughs in happiness like a normal person, well, hell freezes over and the apocalypse begins.

"You're as manly as Tsuna's voice before puberty," Yuki said, ignoring Tsuna's shout, "And it's very ladylike."

"Anyways," Yuki turned serious, "what ring do I get?"

She gripped Tsuna's shoulder's to keep him from running and stared at him with piercing violet eyes, her expression was not unlike her cousin's, "Tell me."

"Hiiieee," he screeched in horror and tried to run, but Yuki's grip was strong, "I don't know! I don't know!"

Reborn decided it would be good time to intervene, "You don't get one."

"What," Yuki stared at Reborn in surprise while Tsuna managed to escape and run out of the room, into the safety of the outside world.

"There are only seven rings," he announced, "We had already chosen the guardians. But to be fair, Yuki gets to have a tutor, just like everybody else."

Yuki pouted, "Fine, who's my tutor?"

"That would be me." A voice called out from behind her.

Yuki spun around with great vigor and turned to face…

"My tutor's a Reborn-sama wannabe," Yuki pointed at a small child, the same size as Reborn with a pacifier to add to that.

The midget scoffed in arrogance, "Don't compare me to him. I'm only here for my research."

* * *

In another dimension, a white haired ninja/pervert sneezed. Causing all the women he was peeking on to discover him.

"EEEK! A PERVERT!"

"LET'S GET HIM!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Research?" Yuki tilted her head in confusion.

He nodded, "I was told that you would be worth my time, my name is Verde by the way."

Reborn clapped his hands in appreciation, kind of, "Okay, now that you two met, get the hell out of here. I have a pathetic student to train."

"Fine," Verde suddenly clicked a button and was lowered under the floor, before he was completely underground he slipped Yuki a paper, "Meet me here in ten minutes and I'll see if you're worth my time."

Yuki silently glimpsed at the paper as she changed her set of clothes into something comfortable and cursed. The place where he wanted to meet her was at an island, nearly ten miles away from where she was.

She quickly buttoned up her pinstripe vest and ran out of the house, shouting a quick farewell.

* * *

**That Island**

(If you wish to know what island I'm talking about then watch the Arcobaleno trials. I also wish for you to know there will an obscene movie reference of some sort in here. So I don't own it.)

By the time Yuki got to the island, a storm was brewing. The clouds turned black, threatening to unleash a series of lightning bolts at anyone who dared to stray from the safety of their own home.

Her tutor stood several feet away from her, unconcerned about the weather, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Verde," Yuki drawled on the last syllable of his name.

He nodded, "Do you know what I am?"

"What are you?" Yuki asked in fake fear and anger.

Verde adjusted his overly large glasses, "I am an Arcobaleno."

"What like Reborn-sama?" Yuki asked, ruining the dramatic moment.

"What! No! Not like Reborn!" Verde lost his calm exterior for a moment before he sighed, retrieving the serious moment.

"Listen here," Verde began, "the Arcobaleno are basically known as the seven strongest babies of the mafia world. Each of us representing the colors of the rainbow, and each of us have an element. It is not unlike the guardians you learned about from earlier."

He paused dramatically, drawing Yuki into his amazing midget-ness, "And I, am the Arcobaleno of thunder."

Yuki thought for a moment, the conversation running through her head, "I understand now."

"Yeah," Verde led her to a room and handed her a stack of papers, "I had been observing you for a while and I have decided that you rely heavily on your legs. That makes the upper half of your body weaker, so I will strengthen that part. Once your punches are at a good level then we will make your legs stronger."

"Okay," she nodded.

The thunder Arcobaleno smirked, "But first, I wish to retrieve more data on your abilities."

"In order for me to do that," several giant robots suddenly surrounded Yuki, "you will be playing a game of soccer with these."

One thing ran through her head as she nodded, _Oh shit._

"This is because I compared you to Reborn-sama earlier isn't it?"

"Yep, and for ruining the moment."

"You're an evil bastard Verde."

"I know, but you shouldn't treat your teacher so badly."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, maybe I was thinking of _not_ putting heat seeking lasers in the field you'll be practicing in. But since you treated me badly, I'm going to put them in there and laugh as you suffer."

"Oh. Oh you suck."

"That's it, I'm going to put tasers in the robots."

"No! I'm sorry Verde-sama! No tasers!"

"Too late. But for calling me Verde-sama, I won't put in any rocket launchers."

"Thank you Verde-sama."

_

* * *

_

**Author's Corner**

Yeah, I bet you didn't see that part coming! You're probably wondering why I didn't give Yuki a ring though. It's because I thought it all over, and concluded that if I give Yuki a ring then it would require me to make an Arcobaleno OC to make everything match up. And I really don't want there to be more than two OCs in this fic. And I've been thinking about whom to train Yuki for a long time and it came between Skull and Verde. Face it people, Skull is pretty weak, and Verde seemed cool. Other people go for Fon or Lal Mirch, but I think Verde would be perfect for Yuki.

Besides, Fon and Lal are so overused at the moment. I would pick Mammon when I realized that he's part of the Varia, so maybe he'll teach her one day…when he's not dead or being a totally awesome illusionist of evil.

Now, it is time for the most important moment ever…

**REVIEW**

**FLAME**

**CRITICIZE**

**I DON'T CARE.**

**BUT I MOSTLY WANT REVIEWS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. And as it pains me to say, I never will own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

"You suck Verde-sensei," Yuki panted as she sat, she was covered in bruises and her clothes were torn in several places.

Verde pressed a button and the robots surrounding Yuki turned on, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Yuki waved her hands in panic, "I didn't say anything at all!"

The thunder Arcobaleno hummed, "That's the end of training, come back tomorrow morning and I'll see what else you can improve on."

* * *

**On the way home**

Yuki sighed pathetically as she rubbed a sore spot, "Today was so tiring…I still can't believe Verde-sensei made me play soccer against freaking robots, I didn't even know how to play soccer…"

"Ushishishishi…"

Yuki looked up to see several men in black standing on a wall. From her point of view, they were tall, even the shortest person there seemed to be tall, but only one of them caught her eye. It was a somewhat tall blond male, although his blond hair was not messy like her brother's they seemed to look similar. And with Yuki being Yuki, she just had to feel angry at her brother for some obscene reason and felt the need to deck to stupid blond in front of her, even though it would be very dishonorable for her to attack someone when their back was turned.

But hey, this is Yuki, remember, she might have been a closet Satanist.

Without guilt, Kuroko Yuki launched herself at the blond and knocked him off the wall, using the time she thought she had left. She leaped onto the wall, jumped off, landed directly onto the boy's stomach, and began to jump up and down.

"Die motherfucker die," Yuki chanted demonically as she jumped.

"Ow-the prince-ow-is offended-ow-by this stupid-ow-peasant-OW!(she put all her weight in that jump)How dare-ow-she attack the prince!"

Yuki ignored everything the blond said and continued to jump, she just figured out the boy wasn't her brother because he wore a tiara but jumping on people while they were on the ground was fun!

"Y-Yuki?"

The girl looked up to come face to face with all of her friends, Tsuna looked at her in fear, she kept on jumping and looked at him blankly, "What?"

"Do you know that bastard?" Gokudera asked out of nowhere.

Yuki shook her head, "Nope, first time meeting him, but I thought it would be nice to eliminate him before he becomes an actual threat."

"A threat," Gokudera deadpanned, "How did you know he was a threat?"

"Nope," Yuki jumped higher and landed even harder, "He's got the same hair color as my brother, I learned from nii-san that if anyone has the same hair color as him is a threat and that I should eliminate it. And being the good girl I was, I broke a bunch of his bones to keep him from being a threat to me. But after I met Cousin-san, I decided to add him as a threat too…"

The short girl continued to ramble on and on when she was suddenly kicked off of her human trampoline. She flew off the boy and landed with a crash on top of Yamamoto, who managed to catch her using his amazingly awesome baseball skills like the pro he was.

"Thanks," Yuki said as her feet hit the ground, she immediately turned around and tackle her new opponent to the ground. From there, she grabbed one of his legs and bent it upwards; she smiled happily as she heard a satisfying crack and bent it even more.

The male winced as his leg cracked and grabbed Yuki by her arm and threw her at the wall, causing the arm to break under the pressure, "That's what you get for when you broke my arm last year!"

"This is for eating all the cake in the fridge!" Yuki stomped on his injured leg again, causing it to crack even more. She'd recognize that voice anywhere, so it was only natural for her to not confront him like he was a stranger.

The two of them soon began to wrestle in front of their friends and fellow co-workers when one of the man's co-workers got angry and threw an empty bottle of wine at the two.

"What the hell was that for you asswipe!" the two shouted in sync, "I bet you're jealous we're fighting each other and not you!"

Yuki punched the back of the man's head with her uninjured arm, "Kaze, you bastard! You didn't tell me your internship would be in Japan!"

"Ow Yuki," Kaze whined as he felt her fist come in contact with his head, "that hurts y'know, geez. Besides, I didn't even know I was going to Japan, the boss-man decided it would be fun to throw me into a plane and lock me in a closet."

"That'd be fun," Yuki shouted happily, flowers sprouting magically from behind her, "I wish I thought of doing that during our trip to America."

Kaze sobbed, "Yuki-chan is so mean! I'm so proud, my little sister is growing up to be evil!"

"Little sister?" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto sweat dropped while Ryohei shouted extremely loud things that were way too extreme for the author to type.

The blond male noticed the four friends and ran up to Tsuna despite his broken leg, "Ne, are you Dame-Tsuna-san? Yuki told me lots about you!"

"How dare you call Juudaime something so degrading!" Gokudera

Tsuna sweat dropped as he recalled Yuki calling him the same thing when they first met.

A second empty bottle of wine was thrown at Kaze's head as he chatted happily with the teenagers.

"Ow," Kaze said in complete monotone, "Boss-man, how could you do this to me. I thought we had something like you had something with Squalo. Of course we totally had bro love while your love with Squalo was like totally intimate-"

Another bottle was thrown along with an ear shattering shout of denial.

"Shut the fuck up trash," a dark haired man with several scars spoke.

Kaze huffed, "Okay fine, so you don't like Squalo, maybe you got some love from Lussuria."

A man with green hair giggled while another empty bottle was thrown.

"I told you to shut the fuck up you stupid son of a bitch."

"It's okay Xanxus, at least your love isn't as sickening as the love between Bel and Mammon. They're love is like freaking pedo, not to mention that Mammon's got a thing for tentacles."

The blond with the tiara and a baby twitched angrily as several other bottles were thrown.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard or else I'll kill you."

A heavy atmosphere grew until Yuki broke it.

"Wow nii-san, your internship must suck shit."

Xanxus threw a bottle of wine at Yuki's head, "Shut up trash."

Yuki managed to dodge the bottle and observed the people on the wall. They were tall, except for the baby since it's a baby, and wore black uniform. One looked like a caveman, the boss-man looked funny, the baby was cute, she couldn't tell if the blond she stepped on earlier was female or male, and the last-

"Ahm-chan?" She stared at the silver haired person, and with great speed she tackled the silver haired swordsman with vigor, squealing like a fangirl, "You look so cute in that uniform!"

She mercilessly glomped him and spoke a mile a minute, gushing on and on about how cute he looked in his uniform, though you should remember Yuki thought Squalo was a lady.

"But you should wear a dress, Ahm-chan," Yuki shouted to the world, "I know it must suck to wear skirts, but you're a pretty lady and pretty ladies should wear dresses!"

Everyone in the vicinity, except for Xanxus and Reborn (because they're cool like that) stifled their laughter as Squalo stared at Yuki as if she were stupid.

Oh wait, she was.

"The fuck?" was all he could say before he regained his senses and tossed the small girl off of him and onto Gokudera, who made no effort to catch her at all, the bastard.

Yuki fell in a heap before sobbing about how her precious 'Ahm-chan didn't love her anymore…'

Kaze approached her silently and patted her back in sympathy, the elder brother comforted his younger sister as she suffered through her breakdown. Everyone else sweat dropped again, wow, they've been doing that a lot.

* * *

Xanxus growled in anger as he threw a bottle full of wine at the two siblings, drenching them. They shouted at him in anger but he silenced them with his killer intent.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you fuckers," Xanxus said angrily, an angry aura came from Xanxus, his pathetic slaves protested loudly but he shut them up with a quick glare that froze the polar icecaps back together again.

He was so close to killing the group of children when suddenly, a pickax flew by, somehow preventing him from killing his targets because pickaxes always stop evil guys from killing their victims.

"Stop right there Xanxus," a voice echoed loudly

Everyone turned their heads towards the origin of the voice, it was a tall tan blond man. He was Sawada Iemitsu and he was Tsuna's father…

Yuki ignored the conversation that was going on in favor of what was going on in her head.

"_Tsuna," Iemitsu said in a dark voice, "Did Reborn ever tell you about your father?"_

_Tsuna shrieked in horror as he fumbled with his mittens and accidentally dropped them, "Hiiieee, he said you killed him!"_

"_No Tsuna," Iemitsu said, "You see, the truth is, is that I am your father!"_

"_No," Tsuna screamed in terror, "My father is not a freak like you! Besides, we don't even look alike! And my dad goes around looking for oil where it should come from! He doesn't go to the freaking north pole!"_

"_But I am your father," he moved to give Tsuna a manly embrace when the boy gave Iemitsu the mother of all bitch-slaps._

"_No! I refuse to believe you and will bitch-slap you with my amazingly awesome dying will of super special awesomeness!"_

_Reborn stood in the background, smirking as Tsuna went into his dying will mode and slapped the crap out of his father._

That's what you get for leaving me with your useless son you bastard, _Reborn thought evilly and shot Tsuna with another dying will bullet._

...

She snickered awkwardly, "Lawls."

"Lawls?" Yamamoto wondered what it meant, maybe it would be another cool acronym like the one she said at school, whatever an acronym was.

She nodded happily as the two of them ignored what was going on together, not noticing the Cervello come by and announce what would happen.

"Lawls," Yuki repeated it, "Is like the way you say L-O-L but different. I read L-O-L as lawls so I always say it when I want to laugh but I'm too lazy to actually do it."

"I see," the rain guardian said, smiling like there was no tomorrow, "I thought it was another one of those acronym things…what are they anyways?"

"…I don't know, but if you want I can think of one for you," Yuki offered happily not noticing that the Varia had left and Tsuna was trying to get their attention, "Just give me a word and I'll try to think of one."

Yamamoto thought for a moment, "How about sushi?"

"Super Unusual Socks Hopped Inside," Yuki said, about several moments after it was asked, "Sorry if it's bad, I usually think of insults for my acronyms."

"It's really good!" Yamamoto said before he noticed Tsuna waving his hands in front of his face, "Yo Tsuna, it something wrong?"

Yuki looked around and pouted, "Awww, the T-Double-A got away before I could pinch their cheeks dead."

"You thought of a new catchphrase?" Tsuna shouted to her.

Yuki shook her head before pushing her unbroken arm in the air, "That's a shortened version of it. This is my true catchphrase: I swear I'll pinch all their cheeks dead with my dying will!"

…

"Oh, I didn't go all fiery like Tsuna," Yuki said with a disappointing sigh.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT!"

She sighed pathetically before walking towards Tsuna's house, "I'm going home, see you later Tsuna."

She continued walking and accidentally snapped her bones back together while stretching in the process when she suddenly stepped on something strange.

"Oops," she muttered as she stared at the black blur, "I stepped on some dirt again, better get it off or else Tsuna's house will get dirty."

She kicked at the dirt hard until a steel tonfa smashed into her gut.

"For kicking me again, I'll bite you to death."

Yuki looked up and nearly flinched at the sight of the one the only, Hibari Kyouya.

"What do you want," Yuki asked in anger, ever since he rejected her need for a home she grew angry at his existence. If there was one thing the Kuroko family valued, it was family, or at least her brother did, her mom actually valued money.

"Your brother said that if you lived with me then I could bite you to death whenever I want," he picked her up and dragged her to his home, "He also said that you heal quickly, I will allow you to stay at my home so I can bite you to death for training."

He purple haired girl smiled in appreciation, Hibari Kyouya actually cared, even though it was a freaky kind of way.

"Thank you Kyouya!"

Hibari sighed as he thought about his meeting with his other cousin.

* * *

"_Please! Please let Yuki live with you!"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Please please please please…"_

_Kuroko Kaze begged haphazardly as he held onto Hibari's leg, preventing the prefect from leaving the room._

"_Just until I can get her an apartment or something, please!"_

_It was a pity Hibari Kyouya was as cold as ice, "No."_

"_But we're _family_ please? Take one for the family! Mom's on a business trip and our dad is in the mental hospital. I can't take even take care of my sister with my internship, so please?"_

"_No, I refuse to share my own residence with an herbivore like Kuroko Yuki."_

"_But she's an omnivore because we're family," Kaze pointed out, "Ya see, your side of the family is carnivorous while our dad's side is part of the plant eating community."  
_

_He had a point, "It doesn't matter, I refuse."_

_Kaze frowned, it was time for plan B._

"_Yuki's really good at healing. Once, I broke her arm, like twisted it and stuff, and she got better the next day. I don't know why it's that way because I joined an exchange program for school, but she heals real good. You can beat her up whenever you want as long as you don't kill her and she'll heal. So please?"_

_It was a really bad plan, but it was true._

_Hibari thought for a moment, "Very well, but just for me to bite her to death."

* * *

_

Yuki went to school with a giant smile on her face the next day.

_I'm happy I got away with a few broken ribs yesterday! Kyouya sure hits hard!_

Yeah, you got that right.

Hibari Kyouya was no longer known as Cousin-san.

Because he let Yuki live with him.

It doesn't really take much for a Kuroko to forgive you.

* * *

**Author's corner**

Hello! I know this update was pretty slow but I decided that there should be at least a minuscule of romance in here so I made a poll, go to my profile and vote or something. Anyways, I have great news, IMMA FRESHMAN! Woot woot! Chyeah, so, I decided to make this omake as celebration and based off of what happened when I got my French 1 textbooks.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Kuroko Yuki smiled angelically as she went to the school's library to get her school books, she skipped to the librarian and handed her the list of books she would need for the year. As the librarian searched for the books, Yuki's eyes wandered until it landed on a book labeled _Art Throughout the Ages_, she stared at it in horror as she stared at it and thanked the gods that she didn't take art as an elective.

"Here are your books," the librarian glared, "If it comes back damaged then you will pay every cent, got it?"

The new student nodded and took the books.

...INTERCEPTION!...

We now find our purple headed friend talking to our favorite baseball boy and dynamite freak.

"It was so big!" Yuki half shouted, attracting the attention of the fangirls glaring at Yuki for hanging out with their obsessions.

Gokudera growled angrily, "You're lying! There's no way it could be that big!"

"I believe you Yuki," Yamamoto patted Yuki's hair, "Except last time I saw it, it wasn't big. It was huge!"

She nodded as she leaned into her friend's hand, she always liked it when people pat her head, "It was really thick too! Like this thick!"

Yuki motioned her hands and estimated how big it was, it looked to be about three inches thick.

"Wow," Yamamoto's eyes widened, "It got way bigger."

The fangirls blushed, thinking dirty thoughts. Though, the last line they said made the fangirls collapse with bloody-noses.

"Not only that," the two of them said to Gokudera, stretching their hands out, "It was super long!"

As the fangirls collapsed one by one, Gokudera scoffed, "Like an art textbook would be that big!"

Suddenly, Tsuna ran into the room in terror, "Yuki, Yamamoto! The art book got even bigger than before!"

And the small boy collapsed in fear, along with Yuki and Yamamoto. The last two nearly crying in fear when they looked at their classes, and noticed that the two of them chose art together thinking it would be easy.

"Ah, Juudaime!"

**END OF OMAKE

* * *

**

Now, for the moment of truth…

REVIEW AND VOTE! THE VOTE WILL END AT THE END OF THE MONTH SO VOTE QUICKLY!

AND ALSO, REVIEW PLEASE!

CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED!

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HELP BIANCHI COOK POISON COOKING!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. And as it pains me to say, I never will own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

_Thinking

* * *

_

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

"…This isn't fun at all sensei," Yuki said as she watched Verde slide his rolling chair across the room, flipping through several papers while doing so, "Can I play with a robot?"

After being exposed to Verde's strange tendencies, Yuki got used to him. Of course, she later on found him adorable, and when she saw him make a totally awesome robot (one that made coffee) Yuki put him on her list of people to worship. Second to Reborn of course, because nobody can pwn like Reborn does.

The green haired scientist adjusted his glasses and nodded, "You are quite bad at using your fists. No matter how much you train you are not improving."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Yuki asked as she fiddled with a remote control, forcing her poor robotic victim to dance the robot for her. Oh the irony.

"You," he paused for dramatic effect, he always had a thing for drama, Yuki mused, "are going to use a weapon."

"Say what?" she stopped the robot from continuing its dance.

Verde kept going, "I already made a few weapons that will probably suit your physique."

"What?"

A door slid open and revealed a stack of weapons, all of them threatening to cause bodily harm if used the wrong way.

Yuki picked up a pair of guns, testing their weight before taking aim at Verde and a quick press of the trigger sent the poor girl flying into a bookshelf, courtesy of the air compressed inside the guns, Verde was uninjured, though the robot beside him couldn't say the same.

"What the hell was that?" Yuki gasped as her stuck out of a pile of books.

Verde ignored her outburst, "I guess those would be a bad choice for you. Try another one."

"Why don't you love me Verde-sensei, I'm your only student. I'm adorable too, dammit," Yuki grumbled as she picked up a dagger and made a swipe, only to trip over air and cut herself, "Ow, bad choice too…"

"I agree, next," the scientist said as he watched his pathetic student attempt to pick up a bazooka, and failing, "Don't use anything you can't lift either. Next."

Many weapons were used, but only one could be Yuki's. The question was which?

The answer came when she picked up a black staff with a giant bell attached to it, it looked like a pole to Yuki but Verde assured her that it was a staff and not a pole. The small girl had lifted it and swung it around randomly, by doing that she had damaged several expensive items and had been forced to pay for them. But it was all worth it to see Verde's calculating stare, it was his way of smiling because if he smiled then nerds like him would go extinct and actually turn into normal people. And Verde can't let that happen because he needs his nerdy species to help him get around.

"Okay, so that staff is about fifty percent steel, twenty five percent wood, seventeen percent bamboo, five percent custom paint, and three percent diamond. I added a few gadgets to it, making it extendable so it will be easier to carry around. It's light yet it's very strong, so you'll be able to knock people out with enough force. And the diamond makes it somewhat indestructible, though you better not damage it, I payed good money for the things you break and I payed even more money when I made that."

Verde continued to rant about how much money he wasted on Yuki's weapon while his student decided to play with the bell attached to it, shaking it just to hear its short melody.

"Hey Verde-sensei," Yuki asked when her teacher stopped ranting, "What's the bell for?"

He gave her a blank stare, "Decoration."

"Really," Yuki asked as she shook it even more, not noticing a small spark of blue lightning come from it, "I never took you as one for something as trivial as decoration."

Another blank stare, "I was sarcastic."

"Oh," Yuki said, countering his stare with another blank stare, "That wasn't a very funny joke."

_It wasn't a joke at all,_ Verde thought before kicking his student out of his hideout via robot punch, "Get out. Today is the day the Ring Battles start. I am done with my research. I no longer have any need to train you for today. Goodbye. Train with the staff, or else I will find you. Come back tomorrow."

He shut the sliding door.

* * *

**Twelve Hours Later

* * *

**

Verde typed on his computer, gathering all the data he researched on his student. As he typed he noticed that Yuki had not left from her spot, she looked to be sleepy and was leaning on her staff for support.

The scientist sighed and turned to a microphone, "Kuroko Yuki, I told you that I am done training you today. Leave."

Yuki quirked up and blushed shyly, mumbling something under her breath.

"I cannot hear you, speak louder."

The young student managed to gain some courage and spoke louder, "I can't leave right now…"

"Why not?"

"Well, mycoat''twanttoripit so I can't leave…"

He blinked, she spoke so fast all he could hear was white noise, "Excuse me? Speak louder and slower or else I will send out the robots."

"I'm not afraid of your robot-bitches," Yuki muttered loudly and crossed her arms. Yuki was always defiant when she was sleepy.

"How would you like to meet the robots with tasers?"

"…" She pushed her fingers together shyly and spoke again, this time slowly, "My coat's stuck, and I really like it so…"

"I see."

Yuki nodded, "You do, so please open the door for a second?"

Verde was about to say yes when a plan formed in his head, he always wanted a human minion to do his work, plus it would be excellent stamina training for his pathetic student…

He faced the microphone again, "Okay, but as punishment, you will stay here for extra training."

Yuki sighed pathetically like the loser student she was and nodded, "Fine, sensei is so mean. I'm so sleepy right now…"

"I don't care," he spoke without care, "Now sort my paperwork slave!"

* * *

**The Battle of the Sun! Two Minutes After.

* * *

**

"I MADE IT! TAKE THAT SENSEI! YOUR STUPID LITTLE ROBOT BITCHES COULDN'T STOP ME FROM ESCAPING! GYAHAHAHAAAA~!" Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs, waving her arms in the air in victory.

"…" Silence rang throughout the entire school. Team Vongola stared at Yuki in question as she stood in front of them and rambled about her great escape…

…in song.

"_I tripped while holding a knife~_

_And got a paper-cut instead of a stab!_

_I sorted the paperwork,_

_For my ungrateful teacher and guess what?_

_I got stabbed instead of the usual paper-cut!_

_His team of robots were no match for me~_

_For I spilled coffee~_

_On their heads!_

_They blew up,_

_Without a warning._

_And they tore my jacket,_

_Right in two~_

_I cried a lot,_

_But I won't give up,_

_Because!_

_I got my dying will!_

_I swore to god that I will kick their asses!_

_With my dying will~!_

_And I did just that!_

_But my teacher had more minions~_

_And this time,_

_They had tasers!_

_He made them shock me with a hundred volts-_

_While he made more coffee~_

_And he dumped the hot pot,_

_Right on top of me-"_

After being subjected to Yuki's tone deaf singing, Tsuna managed to distract her, using his only attempt at mafia strategy, under the threat of Reborn kicking his ass again.

"Look Yuki," he shouted and pointed at Mammon, "Something cute, go pinch its cheeks dead!"

The short girl's eyes immediately locked onto the small baby, like a cheetah, she made a giant dash for the Varia member. Only to be stopped by the Cervello, saying that Yuki could only fight in the ring battles.

It was a pity Yuki didn't have a ring, the poor girl went to her small corner of gloom and sobbed hysterically.

"Why couldn't I get a ring? I want to be ring buddies with everyone, ring buddies dammit! I hate you Reborn-sama, I should replace you with Verde-sama instead! But I can't, because no one's as awesome as Reborn-sama!"

"Ushishishishi~ this is the pathetic peasant that managed to hit the prince? I am appalled."

Yuki glared, "Like, just go and die in a freaking hole you trap!"

"Trap? The prince is no trap, I am a hundred percent male."

"Then prove it," Yuki said with a smirk. There was no way any person in their right mind would prove their gender in public.

"Okay." Say what?

Yuki's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates and quickly covered her eyes, "I can't see you, and you can't see me!"

Belphegor laughed, "The prince's new toy is so amusing!"

"I am not a toy!" Yuki flipped her short hair dramatically, apparently she inherited Verde's knack for drama, but was currently studying under Reborn, "I am a living breathing person you stupid fake prince!"

She dramatically bitched slapped him as hard as he could, kicked him where the sun didn't shine, and walked away as the wind blew, her long black trench coat flowing like her purple hair.

Yuki promptly walked up to Reborn, picked him up, however, he dodged her attempts and sat on her head, "So, what's my grade?"

"You get a B-, you would have gotten an A but you flipped your hair before you slapped him. You're supposed to do the hair flip after you bitch slap him and before you walk away. I would have given you a C too, but the crotch kick got you up to a B-. Though, next time don't do it. It ruins the dramatic effect."

Yuki pulled out a notebook and nodded, careful to keep the Arcobaleno from falling off, not like he would. She swiftly took notes and shut the book, storing it away in her coat.

"You're such a great side tutor Reborn-sama," Yuki smiled as flowers sprouted from behind her, "Verde-sensei is really good at drama but you're way better!"

Reborn smirked, he was forever better than Verde, the stupid nerd got nothing on him, "I am a professional tutor after all. I can't have my students failing."

"But Tsuna-san's always failing his classes," Yuki pointed out, "the only thing he's good at so far is being a mafia boss."

Tsuna protested loudly, "I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

Yuki slapped him dramatically, "Shut up Tsuna, mommy and Reborn-sama are talking."

"Since when were you my mom?"

"That's the point," Reborn said, ignoring his pathetic student, "I came here from Italy to teach Tsuna how to be mafia boss when I could've doing more productive things. Like kill people for the good of the Vongola, kick ass, go on dates with hot girls, drink espresso coffee all day, relax, strike fear into the hearts of many, crush the lowest of the low mafia families beneath my feet…"

He looked out into the dark horizon, dazed as memories of the life before Tsuna flowed through his head.

"Then Dame-Tsuna came by," Reborn pointed Tsuna, almost looking angry, but Reborn never loses his cool, because he is the definition of the world cool.

Yuki nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but you got to thank him. Nana-san makes great food, so as long as we got Tsuna, we got free delicious food."

Reborn nodded in agreement with Yuki, the two nodded in sync, thinking about the wondrous food before Reborn broke the moment, "But now that Iemitsu's here, there's not much food because he keeps eating it all."

"Poor Reborn-sama," Yuki lifted him from her head and hugged the infant, "Don't worry though, once he's gone, you can steal Tsuna's portion of food to make it up!"

"You can't do that!" Tsuna screamed loudly while everyone else decided to go home.

Reborn and Yuki glared at him with dark eyes, the eyes of a demon, "He/I can and he/I will. And there's nothing you can do to stop it Dame-Tsuna."

The mousy boy screamed.

* * *

**Author's Corner. Mine. No one Else's. Unless Reborn wants it of course.

* * *

**

Okay, so this is chapter eight. And today is August 29, 2010. We got two more days before the pairing is set! And so far, only ten people voted. Anyways, I guess I'll tell you who's leading and interview them at the same time! Because I have nothing else to do but practice my KHR impressions.

In first place…

_It's Yamamoto Takeshi, so far Yuki's been speaking to him a lot. They're very good friends, and they both piss off Gokudera with their sunny-yet-funny attitude! What do you have to say for yourself Yamamoto?_

Yamamoto: Ahaha~ is this another game?

_Yes Yamamoto, it's a very fun game. This is game where you and a bunch of other boys compete for Yuki's love! Now what do you have to say for yourself?_

Yamamoto: Oh, Yuki? She's real funny and nice!

_-_- Yeah, she is, but how do you feel about being lovey dovey with her? You know, kiss kiss make out session behind the school, hug every moment of the day, hold hands… tell me! We're running out of time!_

Yamamoto: I wouldn't mind hugging her, she's like a teddy bear ya know? Cause she's so short and cute she looks just like a teddy bear! Not only that but we have so much in common! We like drinking milk a lot! And it's real nice holding hands with her, it makes me feel really happy. Like when I'm playing baseball and the other team is so pathetic they can't get a point no matter what!

_…Okay then. And that's the end of the session with Yamamoto. Who is currently in first place! At the same time, who knew he could be so sadistic towards his rivals in baseball?_

* * *

Next up in second place…

_It's Belphegor, otherwise known as Prince the Ripper, who is obviously a rip off of Jack the Ripper! How do you feel Bel?_

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ the prince, loving a peasant? That's appalling! The prince will never love a peasant, no matter how beautiful she is or how much her eyes sparkle whenever she smiles!

_…Dude, you just confessed. Besides, this could be like Beauty and the Beast, or as I like to call it, Adorable and the Ripper: TO THE EXTREME!_

Suddenly, Ryohei ran into the interview room.

Ryohei: WHAT'S GOING ON TO THE EXTREME! I EXTREMELY JUST THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING EXTREME HERE! TO THE EXTREME!

_What the fuck are you going here! Man-bitches, take him away. Ryohei, if you beat my man-bitches up then I'll make sure you'll never be extreme ever again!_

DC Members suddenly come out of nowhere with Hibari leading them.

Hibari: Herbivore, you disrupted my nap, for that, I will bite you to death!

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ the prince did not admit anything!

_Shut up Bel, denial is bad. Anyways, get out. We now know how you feel about Yuki. And if you win then I will try my best to make you relationship happen. Not really because Yamamoto just so happens to be in a conveniently placed location and he has much more chance than you do. Of course, you still have Mammon._

Belphegor: Ew ew ew! Mammy's a guy! The prince is disgusted!

_How do you know? How do you know Mammon's a guy and not female? Huh? Huh? HUH?_

Belphegor: The prince is so disgusted right now. I'm leaving.

_…okay then, those are our first and second placers! I refuse to speak to the third place because it's Mukuro. And he's currently running in the Vendicare, and they won't let me visit._

_

* * *

_

Now, it is time for my favorite moment ever.

Click that goddamn button and review dammit! =_=

REVIEW PLEASE!

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE MARSHMALLOWS FOR BYAKURAN! So don't flame, unless you want to help the bastard.

CRITICISM IS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. And as it pains me to say, I never will own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

"I am severely offended," Yuki stated blatantly as she stared at Lambo's thunder ring, "Why the hell did this freak get a ring and I didn't?"

The small cow child had been given the ring and thought it would be a good time to rub it in Yuki's face, and it irked her to no end. The stupid little bastard thought that just because he got a super special awesome ring that he had the right to torment the all powerful Kuroko Yuki. The Kuroko Yuki that kicked his little cow ass every chance she got. How stupid, his name just got listed as number one on Yuki's hit-list.

Yuki angrily kicked Lambo into a wall and picked up the ring, tossing it in the air for fun as she walked over to the cow freak (he still didn't deserve to be a child in her eyes), she kicked him twice as hard and said with a carefree smile that contrasted her evil aura, "Thanks for the ring Lambo. I'll kick you even harder next time I see you. In fact, once I get a license to kill people, I'll kill you first."

Yuki stared at the ring, examining it closely. It was a normal ring and was shaped to have a shield on it. At the top of the shield, there were three clams and a lightning bolt under them. Sighing, she threw the ring at the cow-child before walking away.

Somehow, it didn't feel right for her to take the ring from Lambo, it was as if the ring didn't _want_ her. And if Lord of the Rings taught Yuki anything, it was that if the ring doesn't want you then don't take it or else it will totally eliminate you. If it does want you and vice versa then you better as hell get away from it or else you'll end up like Gollum. And if it wants you and you don't want it then you better give that ring to another poor sucker because people will start pressuring you to destroy it.

* * *

Yuki walked toward a local cake store that Haru and Kyoko frequently ate at, and ordered an extra large slice of coffee cake, a gigantic strawberry cake, and a caramel frappuccino with so much extra caramel that the coffee got cancer from the thick syrupy sweet.

She ate the giant strawberry cake with great vigor, thinking about the reasons why Lambo was the thunder guardian and she wasn't. An angry sigh escaped from her again, before she finished the cake in a span of ten seconds and quickly downed the coffee.

"Ushishishishishi~ what's a peasant doing here?"

Yuki looked up from her coffee cup and came face to face with a blond bastard creature transvestite that gives overly large smiles that make him look like a pedophile named _Belphegor_.

_That is such a disgusting face. Get the hell away from me you fucking pedo,_ Yuki stared at Bel with a blank look, just how shiny could his teeth get?

"Go away you stupid pedo," Yuki muttered as she walked away from Belphegor while the prince giggled like a school-girl.

"The prince is no such thing," he spoke with a slight shrug while he held a knife to his lips, making him look retarded in Yuki's violet eyes.

_Just how stupid could this little bastard get? Who the hell puts knives there? I should like totally push his arm up, that'll show him not to put knives under your nose._

She giggled at the thought, Bel the pedo, picking his nose with a knife.

Bel stared at the giggling peasant in front of him, why was she laughing like a circus freak on drugs? God, even he didn't laugh that stupid when he was insane!

"Oi, are you okay? Does the peasant have a disease? You better not get the prince infected," he spoke, tick marks forming as Yuki continued to giggle obliviously. His face grew red as Yuki continued to laugh. In his anger he hit Yuki upside her head, causing the small girl to snap out of her own little world and rub her injured head. She scowled while the prince laughed at her pain, and kicked him in the shin.

"Bye bye," Yuki giggled before she began skipping to where her tutor was residing, "I'll see you later, pedo-prince-kun!"

"I AM NOT A PEDO!"

Yuki turned around as she ran backwards and put her hands in the air, "He puts your children in his van sometimes! Say Ayyy-Ohhh, he's a pedooo…"

"I AM NOT A PEDO YOU CIRCUS FREAK!"

The prince scowled as he held onto his leg in pain, he could have sworn he heard a loud cracking sound when the peasant's ugly foot made contact with his shin. Bel would have dodged, if it weren't for the fact that Yuki's elder brother was quite cruel when his sister was injured or was prevented from causing bodily harm on people.

Siblings were so strange, he mused.

* * *

"You're late today," Verde spoke with monotony; his hands were put together as if in prayer. If only Yuki knew that her tutor was practicing his Godfather impersonation before his student burst through the door.

Yuki had the modesty to blush in embarrassment, a red color decorated her cheeks lightly, "Sorry Verde-sensei. I ran into a fake prince today."

Verde nodded in acknowledgment, Yuki looked quite convincing with the blush but her last sentence eliminated the entire process of interrogation he imagined to happen. And dammit, if he wanted an interrogation he had better well get one! Stupid human slaves these days.

A sigh of fake disappointment left him as he spun in his chair at a slow speed, papers flying mid-air while he spun. Of course his robots caught the papers with their extendable arms before they could hit the ground. It wouldn't do to have his research sullied when they hit the ground.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Yuki asked in worry, whenever Verde spun slowly bad things happened. The last time he spun in his chair slowly, Yuki somehow ended up in a pink frilly dress, reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet to a hologram. It was possibly one of the most horrifying things she did in her life.

Verde shook his head, "Have you been practicing on your techniques?"

"Yeah," Yuki nodded, "Kyou-chan helped me a lot! Of course he said that he didn't like biting weak people to death and that I better fight back or else he'd make me do the announcements in school."

She never like the announcements, the stupid things always ruins her morning naps! Not to mention that half the things they announce are crap.

Her teacher nodded in semi-understanding, before he pulled out a fake copy of his glasses and handed them to Yuki, "You will wear these every single day of your entire life, you got that?"

"What?"

"So far, every student got something from their tutor, you have to wear these. I feel very left out when you're the only student that doesn't have something in common with their tutor."

"What?"

"Even when you're near dead, on the cold hard ground bleeding to death, never take these off."

"What?"

"You can't even take them off when you're taking a shower. Got that?"

"What?"

"Be like a normal mafia boss, it's like how they never take off their ties when they fornicate."

"WHAT!"

"Or like Reborn, he never takes off his hat, the stupid mother-fornicator."

"I have no idea what the hell you just said."

Verde stared at Yuki with piercing eyes as he put the glasses on Yuki's face, "You will _never ever_ take these glasses off. Got that? If I find you without those glasses then I will _destroy_ you."

Yuki stared at her tutor in fear before nodding like crazy, "Hiiieee! I won't! I promise! Just don't destroy meeee!"

"That's right," her tutor smirked.

Pulling out a mirror from a drawer stared at her reflection.

"I look like that freak from Harry Potter."

Verde thought for a moment, a list of every Harry Potter that had glasses flew through his head, "Which freak? There are a lot of them."

"The future telling freak."

"Ah," that was completely reasonable, Yuki's eyes bugged out quite nicely.

"I think squares are better for me. Can I get square glasses instead?"

Verde fished through his box of fake glasses and pulled out a pair with a rectangular frame. He tossed it to Yuki, hitting her smack dab in the head.

"There, now get to the training room. I thought of this new evil training program for you to try out."

* * *

**School Roof

* * *

**

It rained like a heavy waterfall, pelting everyone without any protection while lightning crashed in the sky.

Yuki walked in the rain, wearing a bright yellow poncho and carrying her staff. Yesterday she was late, but this time she was early, a whole hour early.

She giggled happily as she danced on the wet roof, the rain splashing like the waves of an ocean. She spun on one foot, squealing happily when the lightning flashed in the sky. Suddenly, in the midst of her giddiness, she realized something.

Someone was watching her, her eyes shifted as she searched for her watcher. Making a half spin to the left, she stopped and looked up.

Black made contact with violet. Yuki ducked her head down as fast as she could when she saw who it was. It was Levi, the thunder guardian for the Varia.

Yuki stared at her shoes in what looked to be shame, but her shoulders shook as if she was wearing a swimsuit in Antarctica. Slowly, you could hear the small girl's giggles that came out as a mix of Bel's and a mad-man's.

"Kyushiheeshishishihee..."

Levi stared at Yuki for a long period of time as the small girl would occasionally look up, stare at his face for two seconds before falling into another fit of giggles.

He could only ask himself one thing, just what was so funny?

Yuki looked up and began to laugh even more.

Levi felt as if he should be offended for some reason but shook the feeling off.

Yuki managed to gather her senses again as she looked up at Levi for three seconds with a blank face and said, "You freak." Before she fell into another fit of giggles.

Levi stared at the one who dared to call him a freak and wondered if he shouldn't have left the warmth of his hotel room two hours early.

* * *

**Author's Corner

* * *

**

Okay, okay, I know. What took me so long? Well, I am in the middle of a horrible writer's block that is probably bigger than the Great Wall of China.

Yuki: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NOTHING'S BIGGER THAN THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA! RAWRGBHRJEVSFJK!

Shut up Yuki! But yeah, not only that but my KHR Obsession muse decided to go on a very long vacation and apparently left me with my Naruto muse, and I wonder why because I don't even know the plot to Naruto. I also adopted a new muse, it's my Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts Obsession muse that forces me to do nothing but hunt down FF7 fanfics.

So I apologize. Anyways, here, have an omake.

* * *

**OMAKE

* * *

**

Sawada Tsunayoshi sobbed as he jogged the track with Yuki for Physical Education.

"It's so long and wide," he whined loudly.

"That's what she said," Yuki snickered to herself.

Tsuna froze in fear, "Yuki, that's disgusting!"

Yuki ignored him and paced herself a bit slower in order for Tsuna to catch up with her.

It wasn't before long that Tsuna began to whine again, "It's really hard too."

"That's what she said!"

"Yuki!"

"What? I'm bored!"

Yuki paused for a few moments before giving a wide grin, "-in bed."

"That's gross!"

"In bed."

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood for this! I'm so tired." Tsuna shouted.

"That's what she said."

"GAH!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. And as it pains me to say, I never will own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

"Ha-ha-hachi!"

Tsuna blinked as he turned away from the fight between Levi and Lambo to face Yuki.

Yuki sniffed, "What?"

"Did you just say eight?"

She rubbed her nose, "So what if I did?"

"Why'd you say eight? What does the number eight have to do with anything right now?"

Yuki spaced out, before speaking in a wise voice, "The number eight has to do with many things. Terrible things, great, but terrible things."

The moment was ruined when she sneezed again, "Hi-hi-hi-Hiroshima Bombing!"

"It seems that Yuki says things when she sneezes," Reborn smirked in amusement as Yuki sneezed out 'Hatake Kakashi', why she would sneeze a random person's name he did not know.

* * *

Worlds away, a Hatake Kakashi sneezed.

"KAKASHI! IT SEEMS THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE DWINDLING! QUICK! WE MUST EMBRACE EACH OTHER IN A YOUTHFUL MAN-HUG AND RUN TO THE YOUTHFUL SUNSET!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Epic battle for survival ensued.

* * *

Yamamoto laughed as Yuki sneezed out the entire periodic table, one sneeze after another, "That's so cool, hahaha~!"

"Shut up, you'd be sneezing too if you came here an hour early! Ha-hatsu!"

Gokudera smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets, "That's probably the closest thing to an actual sneeze you'll ever get. Besides, it's your fault for getting sick in the first place. Why didn't you stay home and come out here when it was time? Che, retarded freak."

"Call me that one more time and I'll poke you to death…"

"…To the extreme."

All positive feelings in Yuki disappeared as she held her staff in front of her in a threatening motion.

Ryohei grinned widely before pumping his fist into the air, "TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'll like to see you try you retarded freak!"

She smirked and jabbed her staff right into his side, he yelped, "Feel the pain to the extreme!"

The sun guardian behind her echoed her and fist bumped Yuki, both of them screaming, "TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna gapped, _Oh my god. There's TWO Onii-sans!_

Yuki smirked, "-in bed!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, _Typical Yuki. Eh, what's going on?_

Tsuna stared as Yuki sniffed again when she felt two arms wrapping around her waist.

"Nyaa, Yuki-chan, you shouldn't be outside in shorts," Kaze spoke in an airy voice, "You'll get sick. And then when mom finds out, she'll hunt me down and kill me. Slowly."

* * *

Yes, Kuroko Yuki was outside in the rain in a bright yellow poncho and white shorts. She had a shirt of course, and a pair of bright blue rain boots that made a loud squeaking sound whenever she took a step.

And yes, I do know Yuki has strange taste in clothing. Honestly, I created her! What, you thought I made her up on the spot? Okay I did, but who cares. Anyways, back to the plot.

* * *

"Did you forget to take your meds again? Honestly," Yuki murmured as she walked over to the edge of the roof, dragging Kaze with her, she looked at the ground from where she stood and nodded in satisfaction.

With that, she promptly threw her elder brother off the building.

Tsuna stared in shock, while everyone else laughed in a carefree manner, Gokudera che'd, Reborn smirked, and the Varia glared, not even looking at the blond.

Yep, Kaze sure had some great friends.

Yuki walked back with a dazed grin before speaking in a sarcastic tone, her yellow poncho flapping in the wind, "He's gone, yay…" she clapped her hands in mock happiness.

"I'm baaaccckkk," Kaze sang as he glomped Yuki.

The small girl shoved him off the roof again, making sure he hit the ground and throwing an assortment of weapons upon him.

* * *

She looked around the roof and noticed an older Lambo, a very old Lambo, kicking Levi's caveman ass. Yuki grinned and clapped her hands in cheer, "Lambo, if you win this battle then I won't kick you for nine years, 10 months, two weeks, and point five days!"

"I will definitely win this," Lambo screamed at the top of his lungs as he got attacked Levi, knocking the caveman unconscious. Tsuna and his friends cheered at the top of their lungs.

Reborn smirked, "Who knew that being spared for ten years would be so motivation for the stupid cow."

"Awww," Yuki whined, kicking the floor, "Now I can't vent on disgraceful children who don't deserve to live…oh wait, never mind, there's still Gokudera, Pedo-Freak, and Nii-san."

Gokudera growled, but did not say anything. He knew that the moment you get into an argument with Yuki, you'll be stuck in it forever. Or so he believes, UMAs like Yuki were so hard to understand.

* * *

"I AM NOT A PEDO-FREAK!" Bel screamed angrily, taking the bait.

"Shut up Pedo-Freak! I never said it was you!" Yuki shouted back.

"YOU JUST CALLED ME A PEDO-FREAK!"

"That proves nothing you pedo."

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"Do you love children?"

"Yeah, they're cute. Why?"

"Then you're a pedophile. You silly little Pedo-Freak."

"I HATE YOU!"

"So do I, but you don't see me sulking about it."

"GO DIE!"

"Sure, you're gonna die sooner or later so I don't really mind."

Bel threw a knife at her.

Yuki moved to the side, allowing the blunt knife (Bel forgot to sharpen that one, he was too busy using it as a toothpick) to smack Kuroko Kaze off the roof again. She clapped her hands and cheered, her brother was useless when he didn't take his medication so she had no need to even defend him.

* * *

Kaze sighed pathetically as he lay flat against the wet ground, "Yuki-chan doesn't love her nii-san anymore… why doesn't she love nii-san? Nii-san is the best nii-san ever!"

"Oi, freak," Squalo kicked Kaze in the ribs, hard, "Time to go, leave Levi behind. Hope he gets a cold and dies, then you can be the next thunder guardian, and I won't ever hear another 'boss is the best thing ever' speech again."

The blond got on his knees and put his hands into a prayer position, "Please God, kill the bastard. He's useless to the plot. He only has like what? One chapter dedicated to him and he loses too. Or at least he gets his butt kicked. So please, get rid of him!"

"Okay," Kaze stood up and attempted to wipe the mud on his clothes off, "I prayed. Can we kill him now?"

"No."

"Why not? I thought you wanted him dead."

"Voi, that was before I heard you pray. Just who were you talking to?"

Kaze looked up to the sky and spread his hands out dramatically, "I was talking to the creator of course."

"You know what, I pray to Satan you die."

"Hail Satan!" Kaze's right hand flew up into a salute.

"What are you? A Nazi of Satan's?"

"No, but I could be. Here, let me find the paint and animal sacrifices. Oh! And my manual too."

"I didn't mean literally you idiot."

* * *

Yuki smiled blissfully as she stepped inside her room after a warm bath. Kyouya did not like it when she took baths, but she did so anyway. Because her rubber ducky, who was dubbed Duki (A/N:Get it? Hi-Bird? D-Uki? Haha, I crack myself up sometimes…) needed some love too.

She made her way to a small futon in the room and ducked into the covers. She squirmed her way to her pillow and sighed in bliss. She let out a small yawn before letting the rain lull her into a deep sleep.

This was promptly interrupted by a flying pair of expendable tonfas.

"GAH!"

Yuki shrieked and hid under the covers, "What was that for?"

"Training," Hibari spoke coolly as he pressed a button on his tonfa, releasing steel hooks, "I intend to test these, get up."

Yuki groaned.

_Damn you world.

* * *

_

**Author's Corner**

And that's chapter ten! Yay! Sorry I'm so slow, but my muses are changing randomly. First, I was trapped with Harry Potter, then FF7, then Detective Conan, and now I am trapped with a One Piece muse. Yeah, my muses are getting weirder and weirder. Because I am making random references to everything. The good thing is, is that my art muses are trapped on KHR! But I'm not gonna draw Yuki. I want you guys to keep your image of her. I know I hate it when someone makes another image of an OC and ruin what you thought they looked like.

So yeah…

Review please!

Please.

I want double the reviews because no one reviewed ch9!

Double!

Okay, at least three.

But I really want a five to boost my ego a bit.

Yeah.

Please, review.

I mean it.

Click that button.

Click it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. And as it pains me to say, I never will own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

"If Mother Nature wanted to make a typhoon," Yuki said to no one, "She'd make one herself."

She glared at the Cervello women, "But no, you bastards just decided to make a mother fucking artificial typhoon hurricane, whatever the hell that thing is..."

Team Tsuna and the Varia watched as Yuki bitched- I mean "lectured" the two judges in a cruel manner.

_I never took her to be a tree hugger type of person._

"And don't get me started on the property damage," Yuki waved a finger in the air, "These bastards use knives and dynamite! And you're doing this in school! Nami-Middle is, like the only school around here!"

_Never thought she'd like school either._

"We do not see any type of problem with this," one of the Cervello said, "We will repair all damages."

Yuki's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "By what? Putting up some crap illusion?"

"Yes," they didn't even try to lie, what kind of mafia people were they?

"I will not have it! If you're gonna have these losers fight, then you're gonna have to move the arena…maybe to a nice apartment building," Yuki dragged on.

"No," the Cervello refused, "We had chosen Namimori Middle School as the battlefield. We will not change it."

"Why is Yuki so angry about the place," Tsuna wondered, "I thought she hated school. She told me herself."

* * *

**Flashback!**

_Yuki seethed silently as she was forced to sit up from her seat because she got caught sleeping, how Yamamoto managed to sleep and not get caught until he woke up, she did not know._

_She glared at Tsuna, as if he was the one who got her caught, "I hate you…but I hate school a little bit more."_

_She smiled sinisterly, and pinched her pointer finger and thumb together, "But just a little."_

"_Hiiieee! Why do you hate me so much? What did I do?"_

_"You were you, and because you were you, you got me caught. God, stop being so...so you."_

_"That makes absolutely no sense at all!"_

_"Shut up Tsuna."  
_

**Flashback End!

* * *

**

"Maybe," Reborn smirked, "Yuki's worried about her classroom."

"Eh? Her classroom? But class is at the other side of the school, it won't be damaged," Tsuna said.

Yamamoto blinked, then, as if he had an epiphany (isn't that amazing? Give him a round of applause folks!), he realized why that side of the building was important to Yuki, "Oh yeah! This is where Yuki plays! It must be full of a bunch of her stuff."

"Plays?" Tsuna asked, "What do you mean plays?"

"She told me Hibari gave her one of the classrooms so she wouldn't disturb his peace," Yamamoto said while Gokudera frowned.

"Che, the idiot's taking up a lot of time."

* * *

"If you hurt the building then Kyou-cousin will kick my ass and then he probably won't let me come back home and make me sleep in the backyard! The weather channel said that it's gonna rain tonight! Do you know how cold it's gonna be? And my clubhouse! How am I supposed to have tea with Verde-sensei if you make it all breezy with your crap illusions? Huh? Tell me!"

"Maa," Kaze said, "Calm down Yuki, calm down. Don't panic."

"Ah," Bel grinned, "Looks like she's hyperventilating."

"Calm down Yuki," Kaze said once more.

Yuki pulled out a rocket launcher.

"I SAID CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN YUKI! WE DO NOT WANT TO REPEAT M.U.N* MEETING NUMBER 76! BREATHE! VICTORY BREATH YUKI! VIC-TO-RY BU-REA-THU*!"

Yuki paused, took a deep breathe and calmed down.

And soon, everything was well again.

Until she pulled out several jars of highly toxic chemicals.

"DID I NOT JUST SAY CALM DOWN? CHILLAX YUKI! CHILLAX!"

She calmed down once more. And hopefully, she stayed calm.

"Okay," she sighed, "But if you dare injure my room…"

Lighting flashed across her face, "You'll wish that you were never born…"

"And that will be one million Euros," she held out her hand.

"Very well," the Cervello handed the small girl a check before reciting the rules to the match.

"…and also, if any of the guardians damage Kuroko Yuki's room, you will be forced to pay five hundred million euros to her."

Yuki grinned widely, effectively scaring everyone on the floor (Mammon was floating and Reborn was on Yamamoto's shoulder so they don't count).

* * *

And so, the Battle of the Storm Guardians has commenced! Assume superhero pose!

"Don't run away you idiot," Yuki screamed at the TV as Gokudera dodged several knives, "Go straight for the kill! Tackle 'im football style and shove one of your damn candles down his throat!...Agh! You idiot! How could you have not seen that! Those wires are like fucking shining in the light! That's it, I vote we kill Gokudera and make me right hand person!"

"…You do realize that he probably can't hear you right?" Kaze asked, "Since, you're kinda far away…"

"But he can hear Tsuna," she said in a matter of fact voice.

"That's because he has the boss to subordinate telepathic link," Kaze pointed out.

"So if I become right hand person of Tsuna, I get a telepathic link?"

"Yep."

"…Excuse me," Yuki got up and walked toward the hallway and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"KILL HIM PEDO-BEL! KILL! HIM! I WANT A TELEPATHIC LINK! SO KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

"Ushishishi~ it seems that your own comrade wants you dead," Bel said to Gokudera, tossing another array of knives at the bomber.

Gokudera twitched, "Comrade? Me? With that thing? LIKE HELL!"

And so, he threw some dynamite, then Bel threw knives, you all know how the fight goes right? Right, you better.

* * *

**Because there will be an AMAZING TIME-SKIP in the story.**

"Awww…" Yuki whined, "It's alive. I just wanted a telepathic link with a mafia boss…"

"You can always join the Varia," Kaze pointed out, much to the horror of Tsuna and friends, "Sure, Squalo is the right hand man, but we come in divisions. So you can forge a T-link* with one of the commanders…like me."

"Really?" Hope sparkled in Yuki's eyes.

Kaze smirked at the middle school students behind his sister, "Yeah, and if I'm your commander, you can kick as many people as you want to death. You'll even get paid to do it!"

Yuki was actually contemplating it, Team Tsuna was afraid that they were going to lose their comedy relief, not that they needed another one, Yamamoto was already the epitome of comedy and naivety, Tsuna was stupidity incarnated, Lambo was Lambo, and Gokudera was chaos reborn.

"I don't think so kid," Reborn said, cocking Leon in his had threateningly, "Yuki is part of Tsuna's family."

He turned to Yuki, "And if you stay here, you can torture anyone within reason. Even Tsuna, it's good for training for him."

"I'll stay!" Yuki cheered as she skipped over to Gokudera's limb body and kicked it, Reborn stared at her, "What? I was just checking to see if he was alive!"

"That is within reason, but don't do it again," Reborn said.

Yuki nodded happily when she saw Shamal draping his arms around the Cervello people and groping them.

She tugged on Tsuna's sleeve, "Ne, Tsuna, why is he touching their boobs?"

_How could she not know this?_ Tsuna thought, he poked his fingers together and stuttered, "Ummm, do you know how babies are made?"

"How?"

_She really doesn't know…_ Tsuna sweat dropped, "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they get married, and when they want to have a baby-"

He could not finish his sentence because Kaze suddenly shouted, "-A STORK COMES ALONG AND DROPS ONE OFF ON THEIR DOORSTEP LIKE HARRY POTTER!"

"Oh," Yuki blinked, "Okay!"

She smiled and flowers began to bloom behind her, as if portraying her innocence. (But we all know her innocence is a lie right? Right? Remember! Closet Satanist Yuki, not Sailor Moon Yuki!)

"You herbivores are crowding," Hibari spoke, his voice promised pain to everyone.

"Hey!" Yuki protested, "I'm not an herbivore! You said so last week!"

"Yuki's actually strong enough to be a carnivore?" Tsuna shrieked. Yuki with power was a scary thought.

Ignoring Tsuna's comment, Hibari smirked, "Of course."

"It's true?"

"You're obviously too stupid to be an herbivore, you are simply," Hibari gave another smirk. (and dammit they are so freaking sexy you can't look away xD)

Tsuna began to hyperventilate in fear.

"…an idiot."

"Thank god," Tsuna breathed, clutching his chest, "If she was a carnivore I don't think I'd survive."

Kaze laughed at Yuki who pouted at Hibari.

"I thought I was a bug," Yuki complained, "You lied to me! I want to be a bug!"

"Hn," Hibari said, "Idiots, insects, same thing."

_No they're not!_ Tsuna screamed inside.

"Really?" Kaze, Yuki, and Yamamoto stared at Hibari with a blank face, "Wow, Kyou-cousin's/ Hibari's so smart!"

"But that does not matter," Hibari whipped out a pair of tonfas, "I'll bite you all to death for damaging Namimori Middle School."

"I tried to tell them not to," Yuki shouted, wanting to be spared, "But they wouldn't listen, but they gave me a lot of money. Gasp! They _bribed _me! Ahhh! I did an illegal transaction! Ohmigod I'm gonna be arrested!"

_You were going to be arrested anyways for being part of the mafia…_ everyone sweat dropped.

Hibari ignored Yuki's panicked state and threw a tonfa at her. It hit her smack dab in the head. Kaze stared at Yuki's bleeding forehead, then at Kyouya, and finally at the bloodied tonfa. He whimpered and didn't say a thing. Tragically, his silence did not spare him, because another tonfa slammed into his face. He fell backwards, his eyes swirling.

But before Hibari could bite the rest of the people to death, he was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Please wait a little longer," Yamamoto smiled softly.

Squalo glared at the spiky haired boy, "Voi! How'd you get so fast?"

Yamamoto did not answer, instead he just smiled.

"Whatever, it's not like it'll help you against me."

Squalo walked over to Bel and picked up before leaving with the rest of the Varia, excluding Kaze. They needed a night of silence anyways, stupid Kaze always talked in his sleep, and he sleep walked, and he tried to eat people in his sleep, and he snored, and he kicked, and he would always get a maniacal grin and laugh on Thursdays. Today was a Thursday, like hell anyone wanted to deal with Kaze on a Thursday.

"Voi," he shouted, "Keep the stupid bastard, he's useless to us on Thursdays."

As if on cue, Kaze grinned alongside Yuki (who caught his evil habit) and together, they began to laugh, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hibari frowned, they were disrupting the peace of Namimori, he promptly slammed his tonfas against their skulls.

"Ahahahahahaha!"

It did not silence them.

He twitched before addressing Tsuna, "I'll leave them in your hands, return them to me tomorrow."

"EH?"

Hibari walked away.

Yamamoto just stared at Kaze and Yuki before grinning like them, effectively scaring Tsuna, he laughed alongside the siblings.

"Ahahahahahaha," he laughed, "This is a fun game!"

"It's not a game!" Tsuna screamed.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

My muses are all getting their asses kicked by KHR Muse, rejoice! Anyways, if you notice any typos, tell me, because my typing has just turned into crap.

Yuki: It's always been crap. You chicken-type with three fingers, like an actual chicken.

Shut up you. I don't see you helping KHR Muse kick ass.

Yuki: That's because your muse comes with lasers.

True, true.

* * *

Anyways, we need to clear some things up! Like:

M.U.N – Modeled United Nations, it's an organization that does debate things. I don't really know that much.

Bu-rea-thu – when you think about it, if you try to use Japanese to say English things, you'd end up saying this when you try to say Breath.

T-link – Yeah, if you know Kingdom Hearts then you gotta know I ripped this off BBS. Anyways, T-link = Telepathic Link. Not that hard to figure out.

And lastly, OMAKE TIME!

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ano," Tsuna stuttered, "I don't think hitting them over and over again will get them to stop."

Hibari looked at Tsuna while he hit Kaze and Yuki over and over again.

"You're right," Hibari agreed, he walked into a classroom and came back into the hallway with a jar labeled Cyanide.

_Wait, isn't cyanide a poison?_

"No! Hibari-san! That is not the way!"

"Hm," Hibari stared at the Vongola heir, "Then what is?"

"The pool," Tsuna said simply, "Dump them in the pool and say they went for a swim but ended up drowning. You can't just poison them, it'd make it look like a murder and then the police will find you."

Hibari smirked, "I have taught you well, young Lion. You are truly beginning to understand murder."

"Of course, Master Hedgehog," Tsuna bowed.

**THE END!

* * *

**

Now for a moment of need. And yes, I know, I'm a review whore. No need to stop reviewing though.

Review Please!

And yes, this will be a BelxYuki. I'm just trying to integrate it into the story, because I really don't want to shove romance between enemies into the fic right now. I really hate "forbidden love" stuff, because stuff like incest, homosexuals, are not forbidden, they're like advertisements, they're there, but you don't care, you just move on with your life.

Anyways, I'll probably dump some romance between Yuki and Bel after the Varia ark as random fillers when I run out of ideas for the future ark.

...and JUST so you know, I get off track easily, so if I talk about Yuki and Bel for a moment and suddenly get off track and end up talking about Mammon and his money, please forgive me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. And as it pains me to say, I never will own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

Kuroko Yuki and Verde the Arcobaleno silently sat across from each other drinking tea.

A breeze came by.

Verde took a sip of his tea, "What kind of silly illusion is this? It is absolutely pathetic."

"Just drink you tea Verde-sensei, just drink your tea," Yuki said, taking another sip.

"Ah yes," Verde recalled the event that occurred the day before, "It must have been the storm guardians that did this, no?"

Another chilling breeze went through the room.

"I do wonder which one did it," Verde said with a smirk.

"Shut up and drink your damn tea sensei."

Verde's glasses glinted, "What was that?"

Yuki realized her mistake and kept silent.

"…"

"I thought so."

And more tea sipping occurred.

Yuki seethed at the memory.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kuroko Yuki was happily skipping to her clubhouse…_

"_Tralalalalala-"_

…_when she suddenly stumbled upon a horrifying sight._

"_-lala…where the heck is my door?"_

_She screamed, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID MY ROOM WAS SAFE! YOU LYING BASTARDS! YOU SHALLN'T BE FORGIVEN! THIS SHISN'T HAPPENING! GAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_Never mind the fact that her grammar was severely lacking, her door was nothing but a charred hole in the wall!_

_A group of men in suits immediately ran into the room and created an illusion. _

_It shined and sparkled in the sun's light._

_Yuki twitched as the men left the room via window, "I knew it, all these people have nowadays are crap illusions. Why can't there be people like- like- wait, I don't know any good illusionists. Well, there goes my imaginary candy land."_

_She screamed at the group from the window, "I WANT COMPENSATION FOR THIS! I WANT THIS ROOM TO BE FIXED FIRST AND IT WILL LOOK AWESOME! THIS ROOM MUST BE THE MOST AWESOME CLASSROOM IN THIS SCHOOL! SUCH AN AWESOME CLASSROOM IS ONLY MEANT FOR THE AWESOME KUROKO YUKI AND VERDE-SAMA BECAUSE WE ARE AWESOME! HELL! WE ARE THE EPITOME OF AWESOME! SO IT BETTER BE AWESOME WHEN YOU PEOPLE FIX IT! AND I WANT MY FIVE MILLION EUROS! OH YEAH! AND TELL THE CERVELO PEOPLE I WANT REAL EUROS! THEY GAVE ME COUNTERFEIT! AND IF THEY DON'T! I WILL SMITE THEM!"_

_She was so conceited at times but doesn't everybody take advantage of times like these?_

_One of the men nodded and gave her a salute before dashing off._

_Yuki was later on told that none of the guardians damaged the room and it was the hurricane machines that did it when they self-destructed._

_So she did not get her five million Euros._

_But she still demanded it._

**Flashback End

* * *

**

"I DEMAND COMPENSATION!" Yuki shouted as she walked back into class after her awesome tea party- I mean, her meeting with Verde.

She walked up to Gokudera and held out her hand, "You will reimburse me, five million Euros, bitch."

Gokudera scowled, "I didn't wreck your room, idiot."

"I still demand compensation so hand it over you ass-hat."

"No, you stupid retard."

"Oh," Yuki smirked, "So that's how you want to play it? Fine, you're dumber than Lambo."

"You're dumber than a rock."

"Lambo is a gazillion times dumber than a rock, so that makes you even dumber than me you bastard."

"Bitch."

"Hurricane Bomber."

"That's not even an insult!"

"Oh okay, you're a Tornado Bomber."

"You just changed the first word!"

"Nyeh," Yuki stuck her tongue out before going to her seat.

Class began, and thirty minutes into the lesson when all was silent, she whispered.

"_Dame-Tsuna's bitch."_

"WHAT WAS THAT! YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?"

The teacher twitched before shouting at Gokudera, "Sit down Gokudera-san! Or else I will be forced to give you detention!"

Gokudera grudgingly sat down, he refused to have detention, it took away his time with his precious Tenth.

* * *

**Later that day**

"Hello Yamamoto," Yuki spoke to her tall friend in an Australian accent, "You ready for the battle?"

Yamamoto smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"You better win though," Yuki warned him, "Because if you lose then we all die."

Tsuna and Gokudera watched as Yuki stared at the rain guardian with seriousness, they have never seen this side of Yuki. It was a novel experience.

"After all, I can't talk about milk and food with those guys," she jabbed her thumb in their direction.

_Figures,_ the two boys thought.

"But don't hurt Ahm-chan too much," Yuki added, "I know she seems mean, but remember, she's like a chocolate. Hard chocolate coating on the outside, sweet caramel center in the inside."

She paused for a moment, "Unless she's Hershey's brand chocolate, hard all over and no creamy center."

"That's what she said," Kaze sang as he frolicked his way over to Yuki like a Disney character.

Team Tsuna stared at Kaze as he frolicked over to them, a field of flowers magically appearing behind him.

Ignoring her brother, Yuki waved at the Varia people, "Ahm-chan! Hurry up and frolic over here so we may have a most awesome hug with a sunset background!"

Squalo stood there with a mortified look on his face.

"…"

"So that's how you want to play it eh?" Yuki smiled, "Fine, if you won't frolic to me, then I shall frolic to you."

And so she did, Yuki frolicked so well that a sunset background automatically appeared behind her, along with several forest animals that frolicked with her.

Team Tsuna (which is probably just Tsuna and Gokudera, seeing how everyone else doesn't care) mimicked Squalo.

But before she could even get a few feet near Squalo, she was kicked away by Kaze.

"No! You don't deserve to frolic with Squalo! He can only frolic with me!"

Yuki sniffed and went to her emo corner, "Nobody ever frolics with me…"

"Ah," Kaze felt guilt crawl under his skin, "It's not that Yuki, it's just that _I _want to frolic with you."

"Really?" Yuki wiped away a tear.

"Really," Kaze assured and held out his hand, "So, may I have your first frolic in the sunset?"

Yuki smiled and wiped away her tears before embracing her brother, "I love you bro!"

"Me too! Now let us frolic like the princesses of Disney!"

And so they linked arms and frolicked, much to the horror of everyone present.

A sunset scene was magically inserted along with the woodland creatures.

"It looks so fun," Yamamoto stared with starry eyes, "I want to join!"

Bel, who was now in perfect health laughed, "Ushishishishi, the prince was not invited to this frolic fest? I am appalled."

"GAH! THEY'VE BEEN CONVERTED!" everyone screamed.

Bel and Yamamoto stared at each other.

"Want to frolic together?" Yamamoto offered.

"Sure."

And so, the two former enemies frolicked after Yuki and Kaze.

"It's a bad time for the Cervello to be late," Reborn said, internally wishing that he could frolic with the four of them, curse him and his sexy reputation to uphold!

Colonello stared at the frolicking four, who united and tried to convert others to frolic with them. It was working, Colonello had never felt the need to frolic since he became an Arcobaleno. He silently recalled the times when he, Lal Mirch, Luche, and Verde used to frolic in the flowery fields behind Luche's cabin. Colonello smirked when he remembered how they stumbled upon Reborn frolicking with skill one day, and thus, they became known as the Frolicking Five. Ah yes, the memories.

Oh how Colonello mourned the times in which he could no longer folic in order to uphold the Arcobaleno reputation.

Luckily, Yuki noticed Colonello's and Reborn's faces, she immediately frolicked over to them and held them in her arms.

It wasn't the same, the two Arcobaleno thought, but it was better than nothing.

Yuki then frolicked back to her group and they frolicked some more, scarring everyone in the area.

Unfortunately for Yamamoto, the Cervello twins arrived and announced the match.

"Don't worry Yamamoto," Yuki shouted as the rain guardian dejectedly left the group, "We won't frolic without you!"

That cheered him up by a lot, so he walked to the arena and smiled.

* * *

**Rain Guardian Battle Commence! In other words, epic time skip into the middle of the epic battle of epic proportions!**

"No!" Yuki screamed after Squalo told Yamamoto of how he beat the Shigure Souen Style.

Team Tsuna and the Varia looked at Yuki as she rocked back and forth.

"Ahm-chan," she stuttered, "Ahm-chan's a Hershey's brand!"

They sweat dropped.

Flames erupted from behind the purple headed girl, "Don't hold back Yamamoto, she's got no caramel center! She's entirely Hershey! AND she didn't frolic with us. People who don't frolic are EVIL! I can see it in her eyes, she's got EVIL everywhere! Even, in her HAIR!"

Yamamoto smiled, "Got it."

His eyes turned serious and continued to fight.

"Squalo," Kaze screamed at his co-worker, "Don't hurt him too much! He's my new frolic friend, and he has a creamy center!"

"LIKE HELL AM I LISTENING TO YOU! VOOOIII! I'M GONNA TEAR THIS BRAT INTO PIECES!"

Squalo shouted.

* * *

"Yuki is just like her brother," Tsuna spoke to his tutor, "Isn't she?"

"The bonds of siblings is very strong," Reborn smirked, "But as a mafia boss, you must make you bond with your subordinates even stronger."

Tears ran down Tsuna's face, "But I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

"And I don't want to teach another Dino, but do you see me complaining?"

* * *

"Shigure Souen: Ninth Stance," Yamamoto held his Shigure Kintoki above his shoulder like a baseball bat.

Squalo laughed, saying that he there was no ninth stance.

"Prove the Hershey's bitch wrong Yamamoto!" Yuki cheered.

"Mirroring Rain!"

And that was the end.

Squalo fell into the water and into the mercy of the shark.

The Varia people left Squalo, stating that they had no use for the dead.

"…I think they're the real Hershey's brand," Yuki stated as she stared at the cold water, Kaze nodded beside her.

"Well," Kaze grinned, patting Yuki on the head, "I gotta head back, see ya Yuki."

The blond Kuroko laughed out loud, chasing after his co-workers with a carefree look.

Then, Team Tsuna decided to leave.

"Yuki," Tsuna said, "You should you home we have school tomorrow. Hibari-san will have your head if you don't go."

Yuki nodded, "I'll leave in a bit you guys go home first."

* * *

When the area was empty, Yuki looked around cautiously before grinning. She took out her staff and clicked a button, the bell grew larger and into the size of a dodge ball, she attached a hook to it, and gave a small laugh. With a small shout, she swung the staff like a fishing pole. The bell flew off and sank into the water. Yuki did not worry about losing the bell because it was attached to a metal wire that was very durable. A few moments of hooking onto random pieces of rubble, Yuki struck gold. And by gold, I mean she caught the shark.

Yuki laughed out loud, "I think Yamamoto's gonna like this! It'd be great for shark fin soup too!"

What, you thought she was gonna fish out Squalo? No, he didn't frolic with her so she wouldn't save him.

She pulled her staff with all of her strength, and with a few tries, the shark was on land, flopping around like a fish. Feeling sorry for the beast, Yuki took a deep breath and used one of Verde's teachings.

She lifted her staff and screamed, "ONE HIT KO!"

Yuki slammed her weapon against the shark's head, effectively knocking it out like a light.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

"Hm?" Yuki turned around and came face to face with a blond man with brown eyes. Behind him stood a group of men in tuxedos, Yuki growled at them, they reminded her of the cheap illusionists.

The blond man smiled at her, "It's nice to see you awake and sane. Not only that, but you're avenging Squalo!"

"Eh," Yuki stared at the man blankly, "No, I was gonna give Yamamoto the shark as a victory present, it would go nice with sushi. And his dad wouldn't have to pay so much for shark."

"Oh," the man sweat dropped, "Anyways, you're Kuroko Yuki? I'm Dino, boss of the Cavellone family. We're allies with the Vongola."

Yuki stared at the man before holding out her. Dino promptly shook it and was about to let go of Yuki's hand when he felt pain.

_Chomp._

She bit his hand.

Dino stared at Yuki as she began to chew on his hand before letting go. She licked her lips and nodded.

Dino stared at his drool covered hand while his subordinates silently laughed in the background.

"Uh huh," Yuki kept on nodding, "I know that taste from anywhere."

She pointed an accusing finger at him, "You're Mr. Waffle!"

"I'm gonna kick you dead for not uniting with Sir Syrup," she glared.

Reverting into her former habits, Yuki kicked him in the shin, cackling madly.

"It's been so long," she cackled maniacally, "I missed kicking you fools dead! That's it! The moment I get the chance, I'm gonna kick everyone that ruins Namimori dead!"

_Oh my god,_ Dino thought as he ignored the pain in his leg, _what have I done? I just unleashed a demon!_

With that, Yuki dragged the shark home, effectively scaring thugs and gangsters that hung out in the night.

* * *

At Hibari's house, Yuki happily stuffed the shark into an ice box before wrapping it up.

"Ugh…"

_Huh?_ Yuki paused, she stared at the shark and shoved it into the box.

"Voooiii…"

_No,_ Yuki's eyes widened, _it can't be._

She hit the shark, and quickly lifted it out of the box when she heard it groan.

_Oh my god, _her eye twitched, _I aim for a shark and what do I get?_

Yuki squealed happily, "AHM-CHAN! YOU'RE HERE! YOU ARE NO LONGER A HERSHEY'S! YOU DO HAVE A CARAMEL CENTER!"

Squalo opened his eyes and stared at Yuki before groaning in pain, "Awe shit."

"Now Ahm-chan," Yuki pulled out a first aid box, "We're gonna play Doctor, and you will like it."

The man promptly fainted in fear.

Yuki grinned, "Good job!"

And then, the game began.

"Captain! The patient is in severe pain! We have to do something," Yuki said in a girly voice.

Yuki's voice turned deeper, "There is only one thing to do."

She held her hands out and said, "Room."

Yuki then picked up a long sword and held it over Squalo's arm, "Shambles."

She was just about to amputate her patient when someone stopped her. Yuki looked up and came face to face with one of Dino's subordinates, Romario.

"I do believe that we will be taking that from you," he said with a smile.

Yuki's eyes began tear up, "But- but I want to play Doctor! I wanted to be just like Trafalgar Law* from One Piece! You can't take that away from me!"

Romario patted her on the head before dropping a large bag and taking Squalo, "But you may have this."

"Okay," Yuki happily opened the bag and came face to face with the shark, "Yay! I can give Yamamoto-san and Yamamoto their present!"

* * *

**Author's Corner**

*Trafalgar Law – a One Piece character that is a doctor. He has a devil fruit ability to create a "room" where he separates body parts from his enemies, thus making the command "shambles". But seeing how Yuki's not a One Piece character, she can only cut off body parts and only say commands that do absolutely nothing to help her…and yes, I did make One Piece an anime in KHR. Like really, they got to have anime there, it's Japan!

...and I just adopted a new muse, my One Piece Muse. I like Law, he's epic, and I want his hat.

Anyways, OMAKE TIME!

* * *

**Omake

* * *

**

While Yuki had her way with Squalo- wait, that sounds wrong, rewrite it!

Before Yuki had her way with Squalo- dammit! No! There will be no SqualoxYuki! This is BelxYuki for a reason! God, stupid muse.

Anyways, while Yuki was stuffing Squalo into an ice box, Dino and his minions were healing who they thought was Squalo.

"blah blah blah blah blah talk speak talk lalalala, hahahaha," Dino laughed as he wrapped "Squalo" with gauze.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!"

Dino blinked before laughing, "Wow Squalo, you sound weird! Like a shark!"

"Grrrrrr CHOMP!"

Dino stared at "Squalo" as it devoured the pillow.

He poked "Squalo", taking note of its strange texture, "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt too bad did you?"

"GRAWWWWRRRR RHHHAAAAAGGGGGAJFSKJFNKSV!"

Then he realized it.

"You're not Squalo! Y-you're a sh-SHARK! AAAAAGGGHHH!"

Dino gave a girly shriek as he ran for the door, but he tripped and couldn't get back up for some weird reason. He sobbed and went into fetal position as the shark flopped its way to him, it was such a bad idea to send his men home!

_Bang! Crash!_

"!"

Dino stared at the shark as it was crushed beneath a foot. He followed the foot up and came face to face with one other than…..

Enzo, the Turtle Master aka, his awesome pet.

"Enzo!" Dino cried tears of joy at his large house size pet, "You saved me!"

He ran up to Enzo and showered the turtle in hugs and kisses.

"You're the best turtle in the world! Let's get you back to normal size, when we get home, I'll order you the best salad in Italy!"

The turtle gave his master a blank face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. And as it pains me to say, I never will own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

"…"

Yuki's eyes glistened with tears as she watched the screen. She sniffed and began to chew on her handkerchief, Tsuna and several other students stared at Yuki as she then broke down into tears. The teacher was currently hiding in a corner for the day and made the class watch a movie.

"bhfjrbvjdsbvjhwdb," Yuki sobbed her hearts out as the movie began, Tsuna and the students continued to stare at Yuki.

"Yuki," Tsuna bravely poked her, "Are you okay? The movie just started, besides, you said this was your favorite."

"I DON'T WANNA WATCH THE STUPID MOVIE! I HATE IT!" Yuki hit her fists against the desk and threw a small tantrum.

"Stupid insect," everyone that wasn't a wimp shrieked in fear as Hibari made his appearance, "you are disturbing the peace. Shut up or I'll bite you to death. In fact, I think I'll bite you to death anyways. And I will have legitimate reason for biting you to death: it is simply because you are you. So stop being so you."

Tsuna sweat dropped as he recalled Yuki being angry at him for the very same reason.

'_I now see resemblance number two.'_

"hgfbsdhbgejrhvjrhnvrejvnjfdd…" Yuki continued to babble stupidly.

Hibari rubbed his forehead in irritation before approaching the television. He picked up the remote and clicked the rewind button. Hibari rewinded the movie to the previews and pressed play. Previews soon began to play and Yuki's mindless babbling ceased. Yuki quickly got rid of her tears and began to watch the previews with all of her might.

The prefect then pulled out a single tonfa and slammed it against Yuki's head, effectively knocking her out. Then he left.

'_Such an abusive family.'_ Tsuna thought with a sweat drop as he remembered the amount of abuse the Kuroko family did to each other.

* * *

Yuki happily skipped to Hibari's home, she was covered in bruises and blood after her oh so precious cousin beat the crap out of her for being her. She opened the door to the traditional Japanese home and set foot onto the tatami mat when a sandal was thrown at her face.

"Don't you dare set your dirty feet on my mats," a tiny old woman spoke, "or else I'll smack you to death. It is also unladylike to walk into a home without wiping your feet. Now get out and do it correctly!"

"Yes granny-lady-freeloader-person-nobody-remembers," Yuki walked out of the house and wiped her feet before walking into the house in a sedated manner.

The old woman smacked her with a fan, "Be more respectful! As head of the Hibari line, what I say goes."

"I think you watched too much Ranma ½," Yuki sweat dropped as she watched her grandmother slide across the mat.

Hibari walked in a few moments later with Dino in tow.

The mafia boss smiled and waved while Hibari watched the scene.

"I am taking a stand!" the old woman pumped her tiny fist in the air before sliding away.

Yuki's shoulders shook, and when her grandmother left, she went into a fit of giggles.

"Na, Kyou-cousin, granny's takin' a stand!"

Hibari snorted, "I wonder how she's supposed to do that when she's sitting down."

His cousin fell into another fit of laughter while Dino stared at Kyouya in shock. Hibari just looked like Hibari.

"What are you looking at herbivore?"

"Yeah! What you lookin' at," Yuki mimicked.

"Shut up insect."

"Yeah! Shut up insec- hey, wait a minute!"

Dino just stared, _O-m-g. Kyouya made a joke. Kyouya made a joke. Kyouyamadeajoke. He made a joke. Hemadeajoke. Omgomgomgomgomg. Memory overload. Reboot. Error. Error. Reboot. Memory corrupted._

So the blond did the only thing he could do.

He fainted.

* * *

_Thud!_

"-I am not just an insect! I am a living breathing person! You can't just treat me like trash Kyouya! I am a very sensitive person! You should know that! We've been together for how long? And-hey, look! Mister Waffles transformed into a dead guy! Let's strip him down into his boxers and dump his body in an alley, right next to a hobo and a pile of garbage!"

"I don't even want to be part of this," Kyouya waved goodbye and magically slid across the floor to the door and out.

All while still standing.

Yuki covered her mouth with her fist and squealed, "Oh! So pro!"

A few moments pass to let the amazement sink in, Yuki turned to Dino's unconscious body.

"Now I can finally fulfill all of my sick yaoi thoughts!"

She turned to face an imaginary audience, "By locking him in the basement with no food, blankets, clothes, company, or heat! He'll just be alone with no one to hold him."

How that was supposed to fulfill her yaoi thoughts, the world will never know.

Yuki returned to her poor pitiful victim and smiled cruelly. The small girl grasped Dino's hand and dragged him into the dark scar basement (of DOOM). Once they were in the basement, she began to strip Dino of his jacket, his shoes, his socks, and his shirt. She never made it to Dino's pants because she had accidentally poked one of his abs.

Yuki had a strange obsession with abs. She liked to poke and smack another person's abs until it hurt. She never met anyone with abs like Dino's. Of course Tsuna could never and will never get abs, Gokudera had a flat tummy, Ryohei and Yamamoto had abs but Yuki liked to hug their abs rather than hurt them, and Kyouya's abs are the hardest things since diamonds (which makes it no fun).

So the small girl poked his abs.

They were hard, but not that hard.

She giggled in a perverse manner, _that's what she said.

* * *

_

"Uhg, what hit me?"

Dino awoke from his "nap" with a groan and a strange feeling around his waist area.

That's right, Dino Cavellone woke up with Yuki sleeping on his stomach.

What were you thinking?

"Hello Mister Waffles," Yuki snored, "we meet again."

The mafia boss froze and stared at Yuki in terror, _Oh shit._

Yuki opened her jaws of evil and was just about to clamp onto Dino's leg when the poor blond shrieked in terror.

"Meh?"

The small girl blinked her eyes opened and came face to face with a blob of yellow. She glared at it and smacked it, "I hate you little bastards of unicorns and sunshine. Leaves me be!"

"Ow!"

"Nyeh?"

She smacked the bastard of sunshine again.

"Ow!"

"Nyeh?"

_Smack!_

"Owwie!"

_Smack!_

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Oh," Yuki rubbed her eyes and put on the glasses she received from Verde, "Mister Waffles, how nice to see you again."

She stood up and kicked him in the stomach.

"Please don't kick me there," Dino wheezed as he got up, "I didn't know you wear glasses."

"I didn't, then my tutor noticed I didn't wear it," Yuki began her flashback.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"_You're not wearing your glasses," Verde spoke angrily (somehow through his monotone)._

_Yuki stared up at the camera in the training room, "Yeah, they had a really high prescription so I couldn't see anything."_

"_Do you not remember what I said if you didn't wear them?"_

"…" _she stared._

"_I said that I would destroy you."_

"…_oh."_

_A few more seconds pass._

"_Oooooh. Oh. Oh…shit."_

"_Indeed."_

_Yuki stared at her tutor in horror as he pressed a button, locking all escape routes in the room._

"_I'll make this a slow and torturous process," Verde spoke, he pressed a second button and a screen lowered._

"_You're going to watch Barnie until you can't see without the glasses."_

_Yuki screamed._

"_No! Nyet! Non!..." Yuki began to scream 'no' in every country she could list before she began to protest in English._

"_You cannot do this to me! I am a citizen in the United States of America! I have my rights! I have freedom! F R E E D O M! I come from the land of the brave and the New World! The law says you cannot do this to someone with diplomatic immunity!..."_

"_Shut up," Verde stated, "Stop lying. I looked everything up on the internet. Don't think I don't know your rights. Plus, you don't have diplomatic immunity. You're a Japanese citizen. You live in Japan. You're not even American. Plus, you have a British accent. You will watch Barnie…unless you grovel at my feet, then I might think about having you watch Kipper."_

_She immediately groveled at his feet._

_So the scientist let her watch Kipper.

* * *

_

"_I love this show!" Yuki squealed with glee as she scooted up to the bright screen, damaging her eyesight more._

_Tragically, Verde thought it would be nice to go out for a cup of coffee and left Yuki inside the room without anyone to let her out when her eyes reached the correct prescription._

_After an unknown period of time, Yuki could barely see anything that was more than one foot in front of her. _

_Verde simply sipped his coffee at the other side of the island, not even paying attention to the time.

* * *

_

**Flashback End!

* * *

**

"And that's why I wear glasses."

Yuki explained, cleaning the periwinkle colored frames before working on the square lenses.

"…I see," Dino sweat dropped, "Your tutor sounds pretty bad. Probably as bad a Reborn."

Yuki glared, her glasses intensifying her demonic aura, "Say that one more time."

She inched closer to Dino and gripped his blond hair, because he lacked a shirt for her to grip, the blond man yelped in pain.

He could see the devils that lurked behind the small girl, they screeched for him to come closer and become one with them. She leaned in further and spoke in a cold tone, so cold that frost escaped her breath.

"_**Nobody, and I mean nobody is as bad-ass as Reborn-sama."**_

_I didn't even say bad-ass,_ Dino whimpered and nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Fight for the Mist Ring (Before)

* * *

**

"Hello Namimori gym and bastards! You're gonna go home with your asses kicked. 'cause I is bitchin'," Yuki kicked the doors open and sauntered into the gym. She was dressed in a simple T-shirt that reached her knees and wore a very baggy pair of jeans. She also had a silver necklace with a cross on it, a bright red hat rested on her head.

Everyone in the building stared at Kaze.

"What?"

They pointed at Yuki.

"Oh," Kaze scratched his cheek and spoke in a cheerful manner, "Weeellll, I decided to be a good brother for a day. So I made her listen to rap all day. She liked it a lot, especially the American ones. She learned so much…although it lowered her IQ by a huge amount."

They stared at Yuki, who fiddle with her hat before adjusting it backwards.

She stares at them blankly before giving them the two fingered salute, "Fo' shizzle mah nizzle drizzle hizzle whizzle mizzle dizzle grizzle, bitchez."

"…"

Yamamoto laughed, "How interesting!"

_Only you, Yamamoto, only you, _Tsuna thought with a sweat drop as Yuki began to speak even more.

* * *

**Mist Battle (During)

* * *

**

"This is like, totes unfair," Yuki declared. She had outgrown her "gangsta" phase and went straight to the "Nagoya or Valley girl" phase.

She watched the newly introduced Mukuro possess Chrome and frowned, "I'll, like, totally say that, like, one more time. 'cause, like, I'm, like awesome that way. And, like, I totally don't like this. It's like, so unfair. Like, you totally, like know what I'm, like, saying Takeshi?"

Yamamoto stared before speaking, "Like, I totally don't, like, get it."

"I, like totally don't understand either," Kaze spoke up from across the room, "I'm like, totally confused. Because, like, she's using like, like way too much. And like, it's, like hurting my brain, and like, yeah."

Yuki explained it to them, "Like, Mukuro and, like Chrome, like totally get to like, work together. But I, like couldn't, like be a co-person with Lambo? That's like, totally, like unfair."

"Like, I totally, like understand now," Kaze shouted while Yamamoto patted her back in a comforting manner, "Like, boss wouldn't like, let me be, like one of his guardians, because like, I was like, too me. But I, like totally didn't, like understand. You know, like what's wrong with me? I'm like, me. And like, me is like, totally cool and like, not last century and like, yeah."

"Oh, like, I understand it all now. Like, the game's, like totally fun, but like it's like, no fun, when we like, totally can't bring in, like more people. You know what I'm saying?" Yamamoto told them.

Bel decided to join in on the conversation, "Like, completely, like understand. It's like totally no fun, when like, I totally can't bring any of my, like toys, into like, the living room without, like, totally getting yelled at."

"Like, we totally understand!" the three of them screamed.

"LIKE, WHY DON'T YOU GUYS, LIKE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" everyone in the room shouted.

"LIKE, YOU GUYS AR LIKE, TOTALLY UNCOOL!" and the Nagoya Four made their way to a corner of the room to speak and like, totally get to know each other more.

* * *

**Mist Ring Battle (After) Because like, they were like, all too busy talking, and like totally didn't pay attention to the match

* * *

**

"So, you are Kuroko Yuki," Mukuro spoke in a low tone and looked down on the girl, literally, he towered over Yuki like a tower.

Yuki nodded, "Like, that's totally me."

"You should be more careful," he smiled, "Or else you'll end up in the Vindice like your great Italian uncle from six aunts over and fifty times removed. You are quite alike."

Yuki stared at Mukuro with questioning eyes, "You mean Uncle Whothefuckareyou? That's understandable, I bet he went frolicking in the wrong flower field. He always had that problem…"

"No, that was Uncle Furorick. Uncle Whothefuckareyou was the one that stole other people's identities when he was having an identity crisis. Besides, he was probably talking about Uncle Sexoffender, I never like him," Kaze pointed out.

"Me neither, but I thought he died. So maybe it was Uncle Imreallyanaunty," Yuki pointed out.

"You're both wrong, I was talking about your Uncle Pierro."

"…"

The illusionist sweat dropped, "The one that went around singing about everything."

"Oh," Kaze and Yuki drooped and an aura of gloom appeared, "we like Uncle Pierro, he amused us so. How'd he get in the Vindice?"

"He was having what he called a 'siesta' on their porch. They didn't appreciate it and arrested him and never let him out."

They gave a blank face, "Oh, that's completely understandable."

"It is," Mukuro said before looking at his watch, "It seems that it's time for me to go, arevadenci."

The smiled and waved, "Avirazen, Avoir, come visit with Uncle Pierro some day!"

Cue sweat drop, _I'm not German or French, I'm Italian.

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S CORNER OF AWESOMENESS!**

…yeah, I've been reading a lot of Hetalia fics… and I had an epic writer's block because I wanted Yuki to sing the KHR version of California Girls (which I don't own). And I wanted her to be a Valley girl for a bit…anyways…

anyways...the uncles. I don't know. I thought it would be funny...and I wanted them to have a big family. And a singing uncle named Pierro. In order for THIS to happen!

* * *

**OMAKE! Yeah! Fo' sho!  


* * *

**

**A Day With Uncle Pierro**

"_Oh look~_

_It's a bird._

_And it's flying away from its hunter._

_It escapes._

_But will it survive?_

_Will it survive?_

_IT WILL SURVIVE!_

_IT WILL SURVIVE!_

_IT WILL SURVIVE!_

_BECAUSE IT'S A BIRD THAT NEEDS TO FLY!_

…"

A short man with brown hair sang loudly in the streets of Southern Italy with his niece and nephew.

Yuki and Kaze happily laughed, ignoring the thugs that crept in the alleys of the small town. They were with their Uncle Pierro and he would beat the crap out of anyone that touched his precious family.

"Na," Kaze happily tugged on his uncle's white dress shirt, "Uncle 'Ro, stop singin' about dumb birds. Sing about the mafia! I wanna hear about the mafia!"

Yuki, being young and even dumber, agreed like an annoying little copycat of a sibling.

Pierro nodded happily and strummed his guitar in a somber manner, and began to sing.

"_I'm sorry to tell you this,_

_But I can't tell you a thing_

_About the mafia that is._

_Because,"_

His tone became more cheerful.

"_I committed omerta!"_

"Omerta?" the two children stared at him with curious eyes.

"_Yep!_

_That's right!_

_I committed omerta!_

_I'm sorry but I committed omerta._

_I committed omerta._

_And I can't tell you._

_But I can tell you something,"_

"What's that?" he smiled

"_It started in the nineteenth century,_

_When everything was corrupt,_

_They were like Robin Hood with the people_

_Because the gov was corrupt,_

_So a group of guys decided,_

_To make a family!_

_Built through friends of friends!_

_Then one day, they somehow turned corrupt~_

_And now there's no way back!"_

He smiled again and strummed a more somber tone.

"_They protect the people,_

_They commit the crimes,_

_They are the stupidity in the sky!_

_They are the mafia~_

_They are the mafia~"_

It became cheerful again.

"_But I can't tell you anymore,_

_Because I committed omerta!"_

Pierro sang and sang about the mafia until it was time to go back to Pierro's house.

"One day," Kaze grinned stupidly as he held his uncle's hand, "I'm gonna join the mafia!"

"Me too! Me too!" Yuki mimicked, bouncing up and down.

The memory of the trip to Italy with Uncle Pierro was forgotten, along with Yuki's dream to be part of the mafia.

Fortunately, the dream was reignited when a much older Yuki and Kaze watched a movie that pictured the mafia in a brighter and more comedic light.

The movie?

It was a short documentation mailed to them from "the Young Lion of the Vongola".

It was about the Vongola.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. And as it pains me to say, I never will own it.

**Cousinly Visits**

"Speaking"

**Scene Change**

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_"NAMI-MORI BOYS ARE UNDEFEATABLE_

_PROTECTING THE CITY_

_TONFAS IN HAND!"_

Yuki cheerfully waved her hands in the air, singing loudly as Hibari brutally destroyed the weird robot thing (she forgot its name).

_"WATCH HIM_

_BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF_

_THAT WEIRD ROBOT THING!"_

The rest of the sane crowd were covering their miserable ears.

"Voi," Squalo tried to whisper to his minion, "What is wrong with your sister? She sounds like some kid in the middle of puberty!"

Kaze stared at the man, "Oh, Yuki's voice? She has a cold."

"She has a cold."

"Yep. You get used to her voice after a while, plus its kinda funny."

"Your sister has a cold that makes her sound like the freaky lovechild between Squalo and Donald Duck? Shishishishi, to think I thought she was cute," Belphagor chuckled to himself before he was smacked by an over-protective-yet-lame-brother.

"No! Stay away from my baby! She's too young to go!"

Kaze began to turn into the typical protective older brother when Belphagor made him an offer he just couldn't refuse.

"I'll give you a euro."

"Deal," Kaze shook hands with the storm guardian, "Nice to see you today, brother in-law."

* * *

"Why do I feel like I've been sold away for a really cheap price?" Yuki asked herself before shrugging, "Oh well."

Two minutes later, Yuki's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Mom," Yuki promptly ignored everything happening around her.

"What? It's been that long already? Wow, I had loads of fun."

"So you're coming tomorrow morning? Okay, I'll get going now, bye Mom."

A few more minutes passed, Tsuna held onto the Ninth's limp body ten feet away from the oblivious girl.

"Yes Mom, I love you too."

"No Mom, I will not make kissing sounds to make you feel my platonic love for you."

"Yes Mother, I did learn a new big word here."

"No Mom, I do not know what it means. I heard someone say that."

"Yes Mom, I got you a really cool souvenir."

"No, I will not tell you what it is. It's a surprise."

"Goodbye Mom, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Yuki hung up her phone and turned around to see the Ninth get carted away towards an ambulance. She shrugged and walked home, the old man she saw was promptly pushed into the back of her head.

* * *

On the way back to her cousin's home, Yuki made a pit-stop at a convenience store and bought several bags of cheap snacks and a tiny plastic cell phone charm.

She lied about getting cool souvenirs, but her mom wouldn't know the items were from a convenience store.

Hibari had yet to have returned home, so Yuki wrote a simple goodbye note, stuck it on the fridge, and packed her suitcase. She'd call her newfound friends and tell them that she was leaving, but Yuki hated goodbyes. They were lame, cliché, and not as cool as disappearing in the middle of the night (technically six in the morning, but who cares?).

After she packed, she brushed her teeth, and went straight to bed, making sure to set her alarm for five.

* * *

When morning came, Yuki was ready to leave. Her bags were packed, she had the cheap souvenirs, and Belphagor was in the back of the car.

Wait, what?

"Mom, what's he doing here?" Yuki asked, giving him an evil eye.

Her mother gave her a wide grin, "Well, you never told me you had a boyfriend, and he asked for a ride, so I thought 'why not?'."

"Boyfriend?" Yuki gave Bel an incredulous look, he replied by blowing a kiss, she blushed and threw her things into the trunk, talking to herself, "Okay, sure why not. He's cute, blood-thirsty, and has his own pocket dimension full of knives. I can totally dig that."

Bel's smile grew wider while Yuki's mother was oblivious to everything.

Yuki silently plopped herself in the back of the car, right next to her 'boyfriend' and put on her seatbelt (safety is the most important thing in a car).

"So," Yuki eyed Belphagor, "you're my boyfriend? Strange, I don't recall having any say in this."

"Your brother gave me his blessing," Bel said, "I gave him a euro and he welcomed me into the family."

"Oh, that's okay," Yuki stretched out and put her head on Bel's lap, "You're cute, violent, and you have knives. What more could a girl want?"

"You forget that I am a prince," Bel laughed.

Yuki smiled, "Even better."

"You two should kiss," Yuki's mother interrupted, "Seriously, then it could be like one of those Disney movies, with me and the car being the carriage and driver and you two being freaking Cinderella and Prince Charming. I mean it, I am driving into the freaking sunrise, so you two better kiss!"

The two lovebirds shared a laugh.

Yuki sat back up, "We better not keep her waiting."

"I agree," Bel grinned, his trademark laugh still going on.

Thus, while riding towards the sunrise, they kissed.

**The End**


End file.
